After the End
by Javato
Summary: Ficción desarrollada a partir del final de la 5 temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Se despertaron, en la capital del estado. Habían pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Sintió que una mano recorría su espalda hacia abajo. Le miró y sonrió. Las sabanas estaban enredadas entre las piernas de ambos y ellos entre sí también. Se incorporó un poco y le besó suavemente. Él le devolvió el beso tiernamente. No quería que el tiempo pasase. No quería que el ruido invadiese ese remanso de paz. Alguien diría que habrían cometido una estupidez, pero simplemente se dejaron llevar. Tampoco querían que nadie hubiese estado salvo ellos mismos, ya llegaría el momento de hacer una fiesta, de atender a sus amigos y familiares. Pero estaban recién casados y por el momento no querían a nadie más.

Al cabo de un rato bajaron a desayunar al comedor del hotel. Castle había ido a abonar la noche. Normas, pero estaría en un momento con ella. Se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando unas manos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas por el costado y le besaban el cuello.

- No podrías ponerte malita, sólo por una vez. Así podríamos ver la capital de la nación y de paso ver que se esconde en la cama de la habitación.- le susurró Castle

- Esto es el FBI, ¿sabes que esto requiere una seriedad no?.- dijo mientras se giraba y entrelazaba sus brazos en su cuello y le besaba.

- Vaya por Dios, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte pedido que te cases conmigo. ¿De qué sirve esto si no?- la mirada de niño que puso le hizo sonreír

- Pues anoche no tenías queja ninguna…- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase una tos a su derecha indicó que estaban entorpeciendo la cola para el bufet. Terminaron el desayuno entre risas y las impertinencias de Castle que tanto le gustaban. Se sentía feliz. Del modo que no lo era desde hacía tiempo. Lo peor, era que sólo le quedaba unos pocos días antes incorporarse al trabajo. Pero alejó esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dedicó a disfrutar. Los días fueron sacados de un pasaje de pintura bucólica, llenos de luz, alegría y placidez. El último día cuando estaban cenando le pregunto

- ¿Que vas a hacer mañana?.- Castle tomó un bocado y se ayudó de un trago de vino para pasarlo. – Tenía pensado ir a Nueva York. Quisiera ver a Alexis y mi madre. Después de una semana creo que tienen que aguantarme aunque sea un poco. Pero te prometo que haré lo posible para que me manden pronto a paseo.- hubo un silencio, y Castle prosiguió – He pensado todos estos días sobre el futuro. Alexis es ya una mujer y a demostrado ser mil veces más madura que yo a su edad. Mi madre prácticamente no me necesita y seguramente bendiga mi decisión. Voy a venirme aquí a Washington. Sé que estarás recorriendo el país de aquí a allá resolviendo casos. Pero quiero estar contigo, si alguna vez resuelves un caso, podremos estar juntos. Los echaré de menos, aunque ahora sabes que tu porcentaje de resolverlos disminuirá sin mí.- Kate sonrió y un beso le cogió por sorpresa. Acabaron la cena lanzándose puyas y subieron a la habitación.

Cuando se despertó, Castle estaba aun dormido, se fue al baño y se dio una ducha. Cuando salió Castle se acababa de despertar. Su cara reflejaba sueño pero sonrió. Bajaron a desayunar. Pero se instaló un silencio incomodo. Ambos sabían que sucedería en unas horas. Cuando llegaron al edificio federal se miraron. Le acarició la mejilla.

- En unos días estaré otra vez aquí esperándote. Compraré una casa para los dos. Sólo quiero que el tiempo pase rápido, para volver a verte.- Kate le cogió de las manos y le miró a los ojos asintiendo. Fue uno de los besos más amargos de su vida. Puso rumbo a la fachada blanca del edificio. Tuvo que recomponerse para entrar. Miró atrás y aún estaba allí, empujó la puerta fue la última vez que lo vio. Le resultaba extraño todo. Se identificó ante el guarda de seguridad y prosiguió adelante. Todo parecía más frío de lo normal. Cogió el ascensor y se sentía una extraña. Rodeada de caras desconocidas. Cuando llegó a su planta. Por fin reconoció a alguien. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero la seriedad del agente Stack se la borró de inmediato. - Tenemos que ir a la oficina de nuestro jefe. Es un hombre que no se anda con medias tintas así que mira y escucha.- Llamó a la puerta y un seco "pasen" les recibió. No hubo tiempo de presentaciones ni de cortesías.

- Estamos ante un caso que requiere de nuestra mayor discreción. Parece ser que un senador estuvo implicado en unos asesinatos hace algún tiempo y en algunos asuntos más. Ni que decir tiene que es altamente secreto. Así que no quiero que cometan un solo desliz. Si esto sale a la luz ese hombre podría demandarnos y nuestros puestos de trabajo se verían seriamente comprometidos.- No podía ser. El destino parecía tener ganas de ser amable con Kate. Abrió el dosier que le entregaron. Era Bracken. Cerró los ojos. Al final podría cerrar ese episodio de su pasado. Al final sería libre.

– Señor, este hombre es culpable.- el jefe se quedó dudando un momento. –Señor investigué a Bracken y es culpable, mi madre fue una de sus víctimas. No por sus propias manos. Pero fue el responsable.-

- Stack, salga un momento de mi despacho.- se quedó en silencio hasta que la puerta del despacho se cerró.- Señorita Bekett, ha venido aquí recomendada muy favorablemente. Esto no es la comisaría de policía de donde viene. Así que si por algún momento atisbo la duda en usted o no puede hacerse cargo de este caso sepa que será despedida sin más explicaciones. Ahora cuénteme todo lo que averiguó de ese individuo.- Cuando salió del despacho, el agente Stack le abordó – Los tienes bien puestos. Demuéstralo ahora, vamos a encerrar a ese Bracken-. Le contó de carrerilla la investigación que hizo. Antes de salir del edificio su nuevo compañero le entregó un móvil nuevo, la pistola reglamentaria y la identificación. Le avisó que el móvil era seguro e inviolable. Fueron al aeropuerto de la ciudad, pues debían coger la investigación que Kate tenía en su casa y desarrollarían parte de su investigación pues al parecer Bracken estaba recaudando fondos en la ciudad.

-¿Vamos a coger un vuelo comercial?- preguntó Kate pues llevaban un rato sin hablar. Su compañero sonrió. – Somos los federales. Aquí tenemos prioridad sobre otros.- Avanzaron por el aeropuerto. Pero no fueron a ninguna recepción ni tuvieron que dar explicaciones a nadie. Llegaron a un hangar. Un señor con un abrigo del FBI gafas de aviador y gorra les estaba esperando. Montaron en un avión privado. -¿Ves lo que te decía? Y todo sin que nadie sepa que este avión ha salido. Sin que quede registro, salvo el que demos cuando acabemos este caso.- Kate estaba muy sorprendida. Siempre supo que los federales tenían poder y medios, pero no imaginó que tuviesen tanto. Llevaban un rato en el cielo cuando le preguntó si quería comer algo. Se negó. Nunca habría imaginado nada igual todos los medios que tendría a su alcance para resolver casos. Estaba contenta pues cogería al que le hizo eso a su madre pero alguien se coló en sus pensamientos. Castle. Iba a Nueva York, pero no podría verle. Se acababan de separar hace un par de horas quien sabe si no estaría esperando para coger un vuelo y ella había simplemente había llegado y se había montado. Sin colas, sin esperas. Recordó, la vez que Castle usó sus influencias, para que le diesen unos informes antes que otros que estaban esperando antes que ella. De repente Stack le sacó de sus pensamientos. –¿Así que habéis dado el paso?.- preguntó mirándole el anillo.- Me alegro. Yo también estuve casado hace tiempo.- se quedó un momento cavilando en silencio. – Llegará un momento en el que tendrás que decidir entre tu trabajo o él. Yo elegí lo primero. No me arrepiento de hacerlo salvo cuando voy rumbo a mi casa y se que estaré sólo. Pero llega un momento en el que aprendes a hacerte de piedra ante las emociones.- Kate torció el gesto para indicarle a su compañero que le apoyaba. Pero por dentro estaba sonriendo. Sabía sobradamente lo que era luchar contra los sentimientos. Pero también sabía que lo que tenía con Castle no era convencional. Y por eso sabía que él siempre estaría. Que él sería su caballero. Que hizo lo imposible para trepar por el torreón. Y rescatar a su princesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía un sabor agridulce aquella despedida. Sentía que los días más felices de su vida se habían esfumado. Pero también sentía que volvería a verla en poco tiempo. O por lo menos eso anhelaba. Richard Castle avanzó por la terminal del aeropuerto. Compró un billete de avión y se sentó a esperar que el vuelo saliera, todo estaba en movimiento. La gente iba y venía, con mil historias que contar seguramente. Miró un momento por uno de los cristales que daban a la pista de aterrizaje y vio que un avión despegaba. ¿Qué tendría ese aparato para que llamase su atención?. Apartó aquel enorme pájaro de su cabeza y pensó en Alexis. Tenía una vaga idea de que le diría. ¿Pero y si había presupuesto que su hija se lo tomaría bien?. No, no era posible. Ella era más madura que él a su edad. Iría a verla. Eso por descontado. Más incluso de lo que ella podría imaginar. A fin de cuentas era su pequeña y eso no podría sustituirlo nadie.

Cuando terminó la carrera el taxista agradeció la propina. Estaba nervioso. Había hablado miles de veces con su hija. Pero nunca un tema tan delicado. Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento un abrazo muy fuerte le apretó aún más el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Se descolgaron las manos de Alexis, recorriendo sus brazos. Pero pararon súbitamente cuando ella notó que un anillo adornaba su dedo. No hubo palabras. Ella lo comprendió y sonrió, lo abrazó otra vez más fuerte. – Me alegro por ti papá- hubo un pequeño silencio. – Lo que no te perdonaré, es que no tuvieras la decencia de llamarme para ir a la boda.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Ya habrá tiempo para celebraciones.- y besó a su hija en la frente. Fue al salón y su madre le abrazó felicitándole. – Ahora cuando se vaya a la universidad me cuentas que te atormenta.- le susurró al oído. Rick no sabía si notaba cuando una actuación estaba mal hecha o seguramente, era su hijo y no podría disimularle esas cosas a su madre. Alexis se despidió de su padre maldiciendo los exámenes y deseando volver para que le contase algo más. Se lo prometió, solamente si lo hacía con una cena especial.

Martha le miró serenamente. - ¿Y bien?- preguntó sin más preámbulos.

-Veras- dudó un momento.- Voy a irme a vivir con Bekett a Washington.- volvió a callarse un instante. – Y temo que Alexis no pueda aceptarlo. Obviamente vendría a verla. Seguramente se hartaría de verme. Pero tengo miedo de que no lo acepte.-

- Decida lo que decida ella será tu hija. Y tú has sido un gran padre. Puede que no lo admita en un primer momento. Si es así, dale tiempo. Pero ella es más inteligente y madura que nosotros a su edad. –hizo una breve pausa en la que bebió un sorbo de vino de su copa. –Y acabará aceptando. No aseguraría que lo haga en el acto.- su madre posó su mano sobre la suya. – Eres un buen hombre, hijo mío. Ten eso en mente. Durante años te has volcado con tu hija. Pero nunca habías tenido a la gran mujer que es Kate a tu lado. Es hora de que disfrutes de lo que tienes con ella. Obviamente por aquí te echaremos de menos, pero ahora te toca a ti.- una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de su madre. Y la abrazó con ternura. Dando gracias con ese gesto, puesto que no podía decir palabra alguna. Pasaron dos días. Odiaba no poder hablar con Kate. Pero era un pacto al que habían llegado. No hablarían mientras ella estuviese de servicio. Tampoco no podía escribir, pues no conseguía quitarse cómo se tomaría Alexis la noticia. A media tarde recibió una llamada. En número no aparecía registrado y no tenía la numeración de los convencionales.

- Richard Castle, si te debo dinero creo que llamas al hombre equivocado. Si es por la casa en…- una risa que conocía bastante bien le iluminó el día.

- Veo que no has podido resistirte. Que mis encantos son tan imponentes que no has podido más.- comentó Rick con sorna

- ¿Ah sí? Seguro que te he pillado marcando mi número. ¿Por cierto que es eso de la casa?.

- Si te lo contase dejaría de ser una sorpresa. Sólo espero que te gusten las vistas al parque Glover Archbold. Vaya por Dios. Creo que ha dejado de ser una sorpresa. ¿A qué motivo debo tu llamada?

- Necesito que cojas unas cosas de mi casa. Preferiría no ir muy cargada el día que tengamos que hacer la mudanza.-

- ¿No tendrías más cositas de esas que te pusiste la primera noche? Obviamente no me gustaría hacer un viaje en vano.-

- No. Las mejores las tengo guardadas en la maleta para el día que nos veamos.- dijo Kate con voz sensual.

- Le acabas de dar una alegría a este viejo corazón.- dijo con sorna. Justo después hubo un momento de silencio. –Te echo de menos Kate-.

Cuando colgó, Kate sonrió. Castle había picado. Sólo faltaba algo para que Stack no sospechara. Pero tenía la excusa perfecta. Había subido a la azotea del edificio donde estaban llevando el caso para hacer la llamada. Llevaban dos días en Nueva York investigando posibles socios de Bracken, sólo descansado por la noche. Tenía la cabeza embotada. Cuando abrió la puerta Stack miró desconfiadamente. – Voy a ir un momento a mi casa. Voy a coger el informe que tengo de Bracken.- mintió. – Tienes una hora y media para estar con ese escritor tuyo. No tengas el valor de llegar ni un minuto más tarde-. Se quedó atónita. Salió del edificio con una sonrisa en los labios. Era más de lo que habría imaginado.

Castle cogió la llave de la puerta. Pero esta ya estaba abierta. Entró en el apartamento desconfiadamente. Estaba todo revuelto. Ladrones pensó. Pero se le heló la sangre a ver que en el sofá el ladrón vestía traje elegante y bien cortado. El ladrón era el Bracken, estaba bien jodido.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere?- preguntó Castle en tono seco.

- Bonito apartamento. Tiene una buena iluminación. – repuso calmadamente Bracken.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Pensé que era usted un hombre de palabra. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Bekett le salvó la vida, después de lo que le hizo.

- Si, sería un hombre de palabra si no estuviese metiendo esta vez la nariz en el pasado. Parece que no aprendió de aquel balazo. Y aunque me salvó la vida me mantuve en la sombra. Cumplí mi parte del trato. Pero este no decía nada sobre volver a hurgar en la herida. Veo que se lo está pasando en grande con sus amiguitos los federales. Especialmente con ese agente Stack.- Braken se pausó un momento. -¡Ah! Estoy perdiendo mis modales. Enhorabuena por su reciente matrimonio con la agente Bekett.- una sonrisa malévola se curvó en su cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-Verá. Tengo un trato que proponerle señor Castle. Entrégueme el informe que escondió aquí la señorita Bekett y yo me iré por esa puerta. Todo parecerá un robo y no le haré nada a su esposa.-

- Parece que no aprendiste nada. No juegues con fuego. Sabes que no podrás pararla.-

- Castle, su esposa está en la ciudad ¿no se lo ha dicho? Ahora mismo está viniendo a esta casa. Se supone que viene para darle una sorpresa a usted. No deje que ella se lleve la sorpresa al ver un cadáver. Sería una pena que la señorita Bekett enviudase a los pocos días de estar casada-. Mentía o eso pensó Rick. Estaba jugando con él y no le dejaría a Bracken que anotase un solo tanto.

-Púdrase.- dijo con resentimiento Castle. – No me deja otra alternativa.- dijo Bracken.

De repente de entre las sombras surgió un hombre que le abordó por la espalda y empezó a estrangularle con una cuerda. Era fuerte, pues Rick tenía los pies elevados unos centímetros del suelo. Tranquilamente Bracken empezó a mover una silla. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar. Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Con parsimonia arrastró unos centímetros más la silla. Cuando se detuvo le soltaron violentamente sobre ella. Tosió repetidamente, tanto que no se dio cuenta que le habían rajado la chaqueta y estaba hecha jirones en el suelo. Las lágrimas se le habían saltado y su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, procesaba rápidamente el aire que no pudo tener mientras le ahogaban.

Kate maldijo su suerte. Llevaba media hora en un atasco apenas le quedaban unos Veinte minutos si el tráfico fuese fluido para llegar a su casa. Por fin avanzaron unos metros y el tiempo también lo hacía. Apenas le quedaban cincuenta minutos. De repente le vino a la cabeza la solución. Había un parking unos cientos de metros más adelante podría dejar allí el coche. El resto lo haría corriendo. Aunque sólo fuese media hora, vería a Rick, se hizo esa promesa. Los coches parecieron apreciar el deseo de Kate pues empezaron a moverse perezosamente. Cinco minutos después corría por las calles de Nueva York rumbo a su casa. Parecía que iba a cumplir su promesa.

Notaba la sangre fluir desde su ceja hasta su barbilla. En este caudal, desembocaba el que nacía en labio que le habían partido. El cuerpo le dolía por los golpes. Pero seguía vivo y mientras tuviese un aliento que espirar no le diría nada a ese bastardo.

- Bravo señor Castle. He de admitir que me sorprende usted gratamente. Pensaba que me lo pondría más fácil. Siempre me han gustado los retos. Pero mi tiempo es limitado y me estoy cansando de jugar con usted.- dijo esto y empezó a ponerse unos guantes de cuero marrón.

- ¿Cómo puede decir que le gustan los retos si siempre manda a otros que se los hagan? Nunca se ha ensuciado las manos por su trabajo. Siempre han sido otros.-

- Mi destino es trabajar desde atrás. Tengo una visión que muchos otros no tienen. Lo que me ha permitido jugar esta última carta. Tráela.- Era Alexis. Sólo podía ganar tiempo por si venía Bekett. ¿Pero y si era mentira y condenaba a su hija? Braken la cogió por el cuello y apoyó una pistola con silenciador en su sien.

-¿Cómo se que no le harás nada si te digo donde está?

-Considere cómo benefactora de la deuda que tengo con la agente Bekett a su pequeña-

-Déjela marchar y se lo diré-. Miró a su hija a los ojos. Reflejaban miedo. Estaban regados por las lágrimas. No quería llevarse una última imagen de su hija aterrada a la tumba. Bracken soltó a su hija.

– Corre, corre y no mires atrás. Cierra los ojos para salir de esta habitación. Ahora nos veremos.- dijo Castle a Alexis.

– Te quiero papá.- dijo entrecortadamente Alexis.

- Eso ya lo sé hija mía-. Alexis hizo lo que su padre le había ordenado. Castle miró a los ojos a Bracken.

- No le diré nada si ese hombre que está con usted se le ocurre mover un musculo.-

- Muy listo. Hace bien por su hija. ¿Y bien?

- Es ese mueble blanco debajo de él hay una tabla suelta.- Un movimiento con la cabeza fue suficiente para que el secuaz de Bracken fuese a comprobar si había dicho la verdad.

- Señor aquí lo tiene.-

- Bien. Muy bien. Señor Castle ha sido un placer.-

Ya estaba al lado. Ya vería a Castle. Pero una melena roja le hizo detenerse. Miró a Alexis que corría con todas sus fuerzas. Se fue hacia ella y la paró en seco. Forcejeaba. Le empezó a hablar pero ella seguía luchando por liberarse de las ataduras. Vio como un coche se ponía a la altura de la entrada al bloque de apartamentos. Un hombre que salió del edificio tiraba una carpeta a una papelera que había cerca. También tiró un mechero encendido. Empezó a arder. Entonces comprendió lo que había pasado. Vio como el coche avanzó hasta perderse. Llamó a los sanitarios. Se quedó con Alexis que lloraba en silencio. De repente llegó Stack. Kate le miró a los ojos y este se quedó con Alexis. Subió hasta el piso donde vivía. Vio la puerta abierta. Había un hombre en el suelo aun respiraba. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Espero no haberte dado una mala sorpresa.- dijo con una sonrisa. Kate sonrió también.

- Los sanitarios están de camino. Verás cómo te curan. Rick.-

- Lo único que lamento es que no hemos disfrutado de esto lo suficiente. Sólo te pido una cosa. No vuelvas a hacer cómo hiciste con tu madre. Disfruta de la vida.- se produjo una pausa. – Kate…- La cabeza perdió la fuerza que la mantenía erguida. Llegaron los sanitarios seguidos por Stack. Kate seguía al lado del cuerpo, esperando que solamente estuviese bromeando. Le acarició el pelo.

- Rick… Rick no me abandones, tú no puedes hacerlo-. Pero su mirada había captado el infinito. Los sanitarios estaban reanimándolo. - Lo sabes. Sabes, que nunca volverás a verlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es honrar a su memoria y su familia capturando al que le hiciese esto- Kate se quedó sin palabras. Era evidente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, llorar amargamente.

Cayó al suelo, el golpe le había dejado sin aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente estaba iluminado. Pero solamente la parte en la que él estaba. Se incorporó examinó sus alrededores todo estaba oscuro excepto el círculo de luz donde estaba. Miró hacia arriba y la luz le cegó. Bajó la vista parpadeando y distinguió una puerta. Se fue hacia ella. Avanzó por el pasillo durante un largo rato. "Un momento" pensó, "¿Qué es eso? Sintió miedo y empezó a correr. Tenía el aliento entrecortado. No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo por aquel pasillo en total oscuridad. Pero nada perecía que pudiera detenerle. Súbitamente se vio en una sala con una gran pantalla de cine. Richard Castle no sabía dónde estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Miró a ambos lados. No había nadie en esa sala. Tomó asiento en una de las butacas. En la pantalla empezó una cuenta atrás. Dudó. No sabía que podía significar eso. Estaba viendo la escena en la que Kate recibía el disparo. Él miraba al frente descubriendo al tirador. Acto seguido estaba tumbado con Kate en el suelo. "Te quiero", dijo el mismo en la pantalla. La escena se cortó. Volvió la vista atrás buscando a alguien en la sala de proyección. La vio a través del cristal, era una sala blanca y no había nadie, solamente un viejo aparato para emitir las películas. Salió hacia el pasillo central del cine, para ver si podía distinguir algún detalle. Pero sólo estaba el viejo proyector. Lo que sucedió en aquel instante fue muy extraño. La luz del pequeño recinto se fue y volvió en un instante, pero en el cristal estaba escrito "Te quiero". Lo leyó en un susurro prácticamente, justamente cuando acabó, la luz de la sala se apagó otra vez. Pero esta vez en el pasillo central se encendieron unas pequeñas luces que le indicaban el camino hacia una puerta que hizo un ruido indicando que se había abierto. Avanzó hacia ella y la abrió lentamente. Dio a otra sala de cine. Conforme cerró empezó a proyectarse una conversación que tuvo una vez con Kate "Porque te quiero, pero ya lo sabías. Lo sabías desde hace un año" y se cortó la escena. Al igual que en la sala anterior miró otra vez a la sala de proyecciones. Otra vez se fue y vino la luz. "Si vas a tirar tu vida a la basura no dejes que ella se quede a mirar", leyó. Y otra vez se iluminó el pasillo central del cine y una puerta al fondo se abrió. Salió.

Pero esta vez no dio a otra sala, sino a una calle. La calle era muy larga se extendía a ambos lados, más allá de donde le alcanzaba la vista. No podía ver el final. Llovía, de manera torrencial. Todo estaba gris. Había tiendas en ambas aceras. Se acercó a la que tenía a la izquierda. Estaba cerrada, se fijó en el escaparate. Eso le cogió por sorpresa, estaba lleno de fotos de su vida. Momentos que había vivido. Miró la tienda que había delante y también estaba llena de recuerdos suyos. Sonrió, pues se vio con su hija paseando de la mano por el parque. Alexis había sido la niña más hermosa del mundo pensó. Miró a la acera de enfrente y se fue a buscar más fotos. Su madre dándole un regalo de navidad, él mismo leyendo en la biblioteca, jugando con Alexis. Pero hubo una que le llamó la atención, se acercó hasta tener la nariz casi pegada al cristal. Eran Beckett y él, estaban frente al árbol de navidad besándose. Aquella foto era de las últimas fiestas. Se sintió vacio, desinflado. Giró la cabeza y vio a un niño sentado en la acera, tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. Se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Castle al niño.

- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? – respondió

- Si, no veo inconveniente. Dime, ¿saben tus padres que estás aquí?-

- Si, vivo al final de la calle, pero mi padre me ha castigado.- Castle se había quitado la chaqueta y se la ofreció al niño, que se la puso. Seguía lloviendo. Empezaba a oscurecer. La calle comenzó a hacerlo al final.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que te mandasen a este sitio?-

- No decir la verdad.- Castle se quedó en silencio. Sabía demasiado sobre la sinceridad.

-¿Dime dónde estamos?-

- En tu cabeza, si no, ¿Por qué están todas las tiendas llenas de recuerdos de tu vida?

-¿Qué está pasando?-

- No lo sé, pero parece que esto es el final- miró a la izquierda de la calle. La oscuridad había avanzado bastante. Una niebla empezó a cubrir la calle. Castle se incorporó. Miró a la derecha también estaba oscuro. Miró a la pared donde estaba apoyado el niño. No era de un escaparate, era de ladrillo, parecía que llevaba allí mucho tiempo, las piedras eran antiguas. Había palabras escritas en ellas. "Sinceridad", "Amor", entre otras y una frase le llamó especialmente la atención, tanto que la leyó en voz alta sin querer "Hazlo por ella". ¿Era el final? Si así era él no se merecía eso pensó. Quería ver a su madre a su hija por última vez. Pero sobre todo quería ver a Kate. No quería perderlas. No ahora que todo estaba tan bien. Empezó a llorar y a golpear el muro. La niebla ya le estaba rodeando y la oscuridad ya estaba a unos metros de él.

Miró al niño. Aquello era el final, y pensando en Kate le dijo. - Que sepas que te mereces estar aquí – sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento y odio – Por tu culpa casi pierdo a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida-. Un crujido hizo que la calle se estremeciese. El muro empezó a derrumbarse. Lenta pero inevitablemente. Seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. Tras el muro estaban su madre y su hija. Ambas con la mirada le mostraron una puerta. La abrió y allí estaba. Era Kate Beckett. Se encontraban en una habitación. Era pequeña, había una cama en ella, estaba iluminada suavemente por unas lámparas. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras y estanterías. Estaba mirando las estanterías y se dio que había una puerta. Kate avanzó lentamente hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. Le besó, cuando cesaron sus manos empezaron a acariciarle la nuca. Castle pensó que si era aquello el fin iba a estar muy bien. Pero un sentimiento le carcomía.

- Siento haberte defrau…- un dedo de Kate se posó en sus labios impidiéndole terminar la frase. Tomó a Castle de la mano y le llevó delante de la puerta.

-¿Serás capaz de seguirme?- preguntó Kate.

- Siempre-.

Abrió la puerta y salió lentamente. Castle emergió después de ella, pero la luz lo cegó. Se puso las manos delante de los ojos. Cuando su visión se adaptó, observó que estaba en un campo de trigo. Kate había avanzado hasta el principio de las espigas. Sonriendo, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y se adentró corriendo en la plantación. Corrió. La voz de Bekett le iba guiando a través de las plantas. Llevaba un rato corriendo y de repente se paró en seco. Había un precipicio. Justo debajo de él se extendía un bosque. Kate ya estaba abajo.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?- preguntó.

-No sé cómo hacerlo-

-Simplemente salta.- Castle, miró hacia atrás y luego otra vez donde estaba Kate.

-Tengo miedo-.

-Ya hiciste lo peor. Te enfrentarte a ti mismo y a tus miedos- respondió Kate. Cerró los ojos y saltó. Pero no se hizo daño. La hierba estaba increíblemente mullida.

-¡Vamos!- le urgió Kate. Ya le sacaba unos metros de distancia, cuando Rick se incorporó. Prosiguió tras ella corriendo. Recorrieron todo tipo de paisajes en los que nunca había estado. Desiertos de dunas doradas e infinitas, Valles donde pacían los animales tranquilamente y no habían sido contaminados por la mano del hombre, montañas nevadas más blancas que las perlas más hermosas, saltaron ríos llenos de vida, corrieron por playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas y atravesaron carreteras rectas infinitas.

- Vamos Castle ya nos queda poco- súbitamente en el horizonte había aparecido la ciudad de Nueva York. Parecía deshabitada, cómo si no llevasen viviendo en ella las personas desde hace años. Hacía una mañana esplendida, pareciese que el día se estuviese volviendo cada vez más luminoso. La urbe estaba extrañamente desierta, pasaron por delante la comisaria, de la biblioteca, el residencial de Castle. Se detuvieron delante del apartamento de Kate. Le esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

-Este es el final.- Le cogió de la mano y subieron a su apartamento. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Kate, esta le puso una mano en la mejilla, le acercó sus labios a al oído lentamente.

-Adiós amor mío. Nos veremos en un momento.- dijo esto y empezó a retroceder unos pasos. Castle alzó el brazo y con las yemas de los dedos le rozo a Kate la cara, pero se la manchó de sangre. Se miró las manos, estaban teñidas de rojo. Se miró el cuerpo tenía un agujero de bala en el pecho su ropa había cambiado. Miró a Bekett tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sus piernas se aflojaron y Rick cayó arrodillado.

-Perdóname, pero esto te va a doler- le dijo. Castle cayó de espaldas, acto seguido notó como una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo entero, el dolor era insoportable. Se sucedían los espasmos, cada vez dolían más y más, todo se estaba aclarando, era el fin. Otra sacudida más, todo se volvió blanco. No pudo soportarlo más, su cabeza se cayó hacia un lado. Durante el proceso había perdido los sentidos poco a poco. Pero, ¿Por qué tenía consciencia?. Todo estaba en blanco pero tenía pensamientos. Súbitamente notó que su mano izquierda entraba en contacto con algo. Era suave y blando. Era moqueta. Su otra mano estaba también sobre moqueta pero esta estaba empapada con algún líquido denso y pegajoso. Recuperó el olfato, el olor era algo desagradable. Recuperó el oído y todo era confuso, se escuchaban voces por doquier. Entonces notó que la boca le sabía a sangre. Y de repente el blanco se iba desvaneciendo se iban formando siluetas, estas dejaron paso a cosas. Reconoció unos zapatos y un pantalón. "Esos tacones un día le iban a costar un disgusto" pensó. Todo pasaba a cámara lenta. Movió la cabeza hacia arriba en busca de la propietaria de aquello. Su movimiento coincidió con el que hacía una mujer muy hermosa, y conocida para él. Sus miradas coincidieron. ¡Tiene pulso! ¡Tiene pulso! Repetían una y otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Acabó el día. Estaba muy cansada. Las dudas se amontonaban en su cabeza, su caso no avanzaba y casi pierde a alguien muy especial para ella. Respiró profundamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?. Su trabajo o su amor. Casi pierde a Castle por su pasado. Quería hablar con él, pero le habían inducido un coma.

Cogió el coche y se fue al hospital. Subió a la quinta planta, la de cuidados intensivos y en la habitación cuatrocientos veintitrés llamó a la puerta. Martha abrió la puerta y le abrazó.

- ¿Qué tal querida?- Kate no supo que contestar- Te entiendo. Dame un segundo.- Se fue hacia Alexis, que dormía con la cabeza posada en la cama donde Castle se encontraba. Tenía ojeras y estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre. Martha también estaba afectada parecía que fuese infinitamente más mayor de lo que era. Las tres estaban en la puerta cuando se quedaron mirando a su Rick una vez más, se despidieron de Kate y cerraron tras de sí la puerta. Le besó en la mejilla y le acarició el pelo. Se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama y le tomó la mano. Estaban solamente ellos dos y los demonios que llevaba por dentro. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

- Lo siento, siento, que mi pasado casi mate- No hubo respuesta y sabía que así sería. Pero deseaba oír su voz. Lo volvió a mirar. Aquel no era el hombre que fue, tenía los ojos cerrados, un respirador le atravesaba la boca y la garganta. En el dorso de su mano derecha tenía una vía que conectaba con el suero. Un medico entró en la sala.

-Hola, soy el doctor Martins. Vengo a ver la evolución del paciente y a echarle un vistazo antes de que comience la guardia de noche.- Cogió la tabla que había a los pies de la cama y la examinó. – Bien. Parece que mañana podremos despertarle del coma. La evolución es favorable y la gravedad ha remitido ligeramente. Pero aún le queda tiempo para que esté en plenas condiciones.-

- Gracias doctor-

- De nada, pero es un hombre fuerte y eso en parte nos quita un poco de mérito. Los paramédicos habían perdido casi toda esperanza cuando lo trataban de reanimar. Eso nos demuestra que quería seguir viviendo-. Kate sonrió forzadamente. El médico observó un par de cosas más y despidió diciendo que tratase de descansar que Rick estaba en buenas manos. Se fue hacia la cama y se tumbó de costado en el lateral y se pasó el brazo izquierdo por su cuello. Le limpió un poco de saliva seca que tenía en la comisura y le dio un beso.

- Gracias por luchar.- su dedo índice recorría la barbilla. En ese momento se sentía protegida y segura. Aunque Castle no estuviese consciente, estaba vivo y daba gracias por ello. Apartó el brazo lentamente y lo dejó con mimo en la cama. Cogió el móvil mandó un mensaje a Alexis y buscó en la agenda a Stack:

- Hola, soy Kate. Verás quisiera preguntarte si mañana podría tomarme el día libre. Van a despertar a Castle del coma y quisiera estar junto a él-. Si, podría estar con él. Y eso era bueno aunque no sabría por dónde empezar. Miró un momento a Castle y se volvió a tumbar. No supo cuanto tardó en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a recepción y fue a la máquina de café. Vio a doctor Martins vestido de calle en dirección a las puertas de salida. Dudó un momento y fue corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Doctor!, ¡Doctor!- Martins paró y se giró buscando la voz que le llamaba. –Perdone doctor, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta. No sé si se acordará de mí soy la esposa de…-

- Richard Castle. ¿Desea algo?-

- Sí, verá quisiera preguntarle si podría tomar café- el doctor sonrió.

- Usted sí, no veo motivos aparentes para que no pueda hacerlo. En cuanto a su marido tendrá que compartir un vaso de agua con usted. Lo único que puede tomar por el momento será agua-

- Gracias-

- De nada, por cierto, si no se da prisa va a perderse como despierta y creo que eso es más valioso que un mal café de esa máquina-. En ese momento aparecieron Martha y Alexis por la puerta. Subieron juntas a la habitación. Se encontraban las tres solas en el es ascensor y avanzaron con paso rápido por los pasillos. Cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Castle Kate paró en seco. -Entrad vosotras primero por favor.- Alexis parecía extrañada pero su abuela se la llevó dentro.

Todo le daba vueltas. Parecía que se hubiese tenido un mal sueño que hubiera durado más de la cuenta. Amagó con levantarse pero se sentía que el peso del mundo no le dejaba. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esa situación? Abrió los ojos y Kate estaba en el baño, sentía ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas. Tenía miedo, miedo a que Castle le rechazase. ¿Pero porqué?. Se sentía más insegura que nunca. Cuando incorporó y fue al lavamanos, el agua le refrescó la cara y le limpió las lágrimas. Miró al espejo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, debía enfrentarse a sus demonios. Así que fue a la habitación cuatrocientos veintitrés y esperó. La angustia iba creciendo en su interior, era un parasito que se alimentaba de sus malos pensamientos y en ese momento parecía que su festín no tuviese un final a la vista. La puerta se abrió abuela y nieta salieron con una sonrisa. Kate compuso una a medias y sin demasiada gana. Entró, allí estaba Rick.

- Hola – dijo Kate tímidamente. Se acercó y Castle le cogió de la mano y sonrió.

- Gracias por venir.- dijo Castle. Su voz sonaba calmada. Parecía que hubiera salido de un plácido sueño.

- Castle tengo que decirte una cosa- la voz se le entrecortó. – No creo que podamos seguir con esto.- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar fuerzas. Le iba a ofrecer su corazón y quizá no le gustase la respuesta –No, hasta que cierre esta página de mi vida y mi pasado. Si cuando acabe me has esperado estaré contigo hasta el final y sin reservas. Ya perdí a mi madre. No quisiera tener que perder a otra persona que es importante para mí, no lo soportaría.- se sentía mal con ella misma. Castle acababa de despertarse de un coma y lo único que querría sería hablar de aquellos términos.

- Gracias otra vez.- Kate se sentó en el sillón, eso le había dejado más dudosa que antes. Miró la mano que Castle le tenía cogida, se quitó el anillo y lo dejó en el pecho de Castle. – Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo. No si dices que lo haces por mí. Durante años he estado con mujeres que no son ni la mitad de lo que tú eres. Me podría esperar esa proposición de ellas. Durante mucho tiempo he tratado de llenar mi vida con chicas de una noche, he tenido dos matrimonios de los cuales conservo buenos recuerdos y una hija que es la mejor del mundo. Pero nunca me han llenado tanto cómo lo que tenemos. Nadie me hizo dudar tanto. Nadie me ha enamorado del modo que tu lo haces. Si por ti tuviera que renunciar a la fama y el dinero lo haría. Si tuviese que trabajar en una zanja día y tarde para poder verte sólo un rato a la noche lo haré, y si tengo que hacer cualquier cosa por ti la haré no te quepa duda alguna. Lo único que te pido es que si vas a dar ese paso déjame ser tu apoyo. Déjame estar a tu lado el día que acabes con tus demonios. Quiero estar a tu lado el día que caiga el muro por completo. Y si he de morir, que sea a tu lado, pues no tendría sentido mi existencia sin ti-.

- Tengo miedo.- dijo Kate

- Yo también lo tuve, pensé que no te volvería a ver.- tomo aire un momento y prosiguió.- Pero lo que más miedo me daba eras tú, si hubiese muerto volverías a levantar el muro. Pero esta vez más alto, de hecho ya lo has hecho. Y no podrías disfrutar de una vida completa. Has de asumir que las personas que queremos se van incluso cuando menos lo esperas. Será doloroso, pero el dolor ha de compartirse o al menos eso pienso. No puedes ni debes encerrarte en ti misma. La muerte es el broche de final a una obra maestra que es la vida. Le pasó a tu madre y podría haberme pasado a mí. Pero la cuestión no es que dejen de vivir, la cuestión es si el tiempo que has vivido con esas personas ha sido pleno. Sé que hay riesgos en esto y que para que podamos vivir el cuento de hadas que nos merecemos debemos de pasar un campo de espinas. Pero si lo hacemos juntos estaremos el uno y el otro para curarnos las heridas que nos hagan esas espinas. - Castle cogió el anillo y se lo ofreció – ¿Qué me dices? – Kate apretó la mano que le había ofrecido Castle. No lo cogió en ese momento. Pues eso no le interesaba en ese momento. Lo besó, no sólo no le había quitado sus dudas había hecho algo más. No supo cuanto tiempo duró aquel beso pero no quería que pasase el momento. Cuando al fin sus labios se separaron no pudo evitar sonreír. Cogió el anillo y se lo puso. Castle se apartó, no sin esfuerzo, haciéndole un hueco en la cama para que se tumbase con él. Le desabrochó un par de botones de la blusa y le tocó la cicatriz. Luego cogió su mano y la puso en su pecho.

- Parece que ahora tenemos algo más en común.- dijo Kate con una sonrisa y lo volvió a besar. – He tenido miedo. He dudado, tal vez no quisieses seguir conmigo después de esto- y le tocó con suavidad el pecho.

- He tenido miedo y lo seguiré teniendo. Habría miles de cosas que quisiera hacer que se quedarán en el tintero. Pero prefiero mil veces tener una vida plena a tener una vida larga. De que me serviría vivir cien años si no tendría a nadie con quien compartir mi soledad. De que serviría morir plácidamente en una cama rodeado de personas tristes si mi vida estaba vacía. Quiero estar contigo y lo demás casi nada me importa.- Kate lo beso y se dejó llevar. Tanto que le hizo daño en el pecho.

- Perdón-

- Ya aceptaré las disculpas con un poco menos de ropa.- dijo con una sonrisa Castle.

A Kate le molestó un poco que viniesen Martha y Alexis al cabo de una hora. Pero eran su madre e hija, también tenían derecho, así que bajó a la entrada a por un café. Estaba retirando el vaso de cartón cuando vio a alguien en la acera que daba a la calle. Era el senador Braken. Cogió el café y se fue hacia él.

- Tengo entendido que el señor Castle ha sobrevivido por poco, sería una lástima que dejase este mundo a una madre una hija y su tercera esposa.- la malicia se reflejaba en sus ojos y sus palabras. Pero a Kate no le importó, así que con una sonrisa le dijo

- Si, la verdad es que sería una pena que un buen hombre dejase el mundo- se acercó al senador. El miedo se reflejó un instante en sus ojos.

- Por quien tengo lástima es por su esposa. Será una pena ver cómo alguien que ha vivido engañada por la imagen de que usted ha sido un buen hombre se derrumba. Ver la decepción en la cara de sus familiares me reconfortará. Pues ahora nada podrá pararme, has querido jugar con la persona equivocada- le susurró al oído. Le pasó un dedo por la cicatriz que le dejó tiempo atrás. – Esa marca será poco comparado con la que dejará usted a sus familiares. Pero no será visible a los ojos. La vergüenza y la decepción que sufrirán de ti será tu castigo, aparte de la cárcel, por matar a mi madre y quien sabe a cuantas personas-. Y con paso tranquilo se dirigió al hospital. Francamente el café es asqueroso pensó cuando entraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Martha estaba en la puerta de la habitación que estaba entreabierta, cansada visiblemente pero eso no le impedía ocultar su felicidad.

- ¿Katherine tienes un momento?- Kate se acercó, pero salieron al pasillo – Quisiera pedirte una cosa. A lo largo de mi vida he tenido muchos amores. Pero aun me estremezco cuando pienso en el padre de Richard. No puedo obligar a mi hijo que se aparte de todo esto. Él ha tomado su decisión y la entiendo. Cuídale, no dejes que haga demasiadas estupideces -. Bekett dejó el café y abrazó a Martha.

- El momento en que estuvo muerto en el suelo de mi casa creí morir. Pero sólo podremos estar juntos y sin riesgo si metemos a ese hombre en la cárcel.-

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer querida.- se quedaron un rato mirando cómo hacía reír a Alexis – Es y será un gran padre- Kate que estaba dándole un sorbo al café no pudo evitar atragantarse. – Voy a decirle a la pequeña que se despida. Tiene que ir a la universidad y su padre parece que ha encontrado una excusa para obligar a su abuela a ejercer de niñera- ambas rieron y tras una breve pausa Martha entró en la habitación y Kate fue a buscar a una enfermera. Entró en la habitación con un pequeño vaso de agua en la mano y el café.

- Lamento decírtelo pero el médico no te deja tomar café. Así que lo tendremos que sustituir por sucedáneo de agua. No es lo mismo… pero.-

- Descuida el detalle es lo que cuenta.- Kate se acurrucó un poco en el sillón y le tomó la mano a Castle. – ¿Sabes…? bueno déjalo-

- Dime- dijo Bekett con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes?, He tenido un viaje bastante raro- dijo Castle.

- Lo raro sería que no estuvieses aquí conmigo- dijo Kate mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar la mano que le tenía cogida.


	5. Chapter 5

- Nada, no tenemos nada.- al diablo, le dio empujón a la mesa que se volcó. Kate estaba furiosa. No iban a poder cerrar aquel caso.

- No puede ser tiene que haber algo, siempre lo hay.- respondió Bekett.

- Este hombre se ha esmerado en blanquear sus cuentas y hacerlas parecer limpias. Sus benefactores parecen tan interesados cómo él en hacerlo parecer. No podemos hacer nada. Si al menos conservásemos ese informe, esto cambiaría.- repuso Stack. Su voz sonaba con ecos de rabia. – Por hoy hemos acabado. Mañana informaré a los superiores, lo más probable es que cierren la investigación. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?-

- No, gracias, voy a ver a Castle. Esta noche es la última que pasa en el hospital.-

- Mejor para ti, parece que no duermes bien desde que está en el hospital.- Idiota, pensó Kate, que sabía ese tipo. Disimuló una sonrisa para parecer educada y cogió su chaqueta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y Castle estaba con el portátil escribiendo. No había nadie salvo él.

- ¿Estas sólo?- preguntó Kate

- Si, mi madre ha ido a ver la representación de sus alumnos. Decía que llegaba tarde.-

- ¿Puedes parar un momento?- Castle tecleó algo más y cerró la tapa del ordenador. Su mirada se había vuelto inquieta. – Stack y yo no hemos avanzado nada en la investigación. Ese hombre…- hizo una pausa y tomo aire -Hemos perdido- dijo mientras le cogía la mano. - Lo más difícil de asumir es que no tenemos pruebas y seguramente van a cerrar el caso. Braken quemó las que tenía en mi casa. Te he fallado.-

- Primero, no me has fallado. Seguidamente he de decir que si no tenéis pruebas es porque no las habréis buscado bien. Siempre hay algo- dijo Castle

- Llevamos días trabajando en esto ¿no crees que seríamos capaces de haber encontrado algo?- Kate no daba crédito a lo que Castle acababa de decir – Buenas noches- corrió la cortina se sentó en el sillón. "Me has fallado, a mí y a tu marido que tanto te ha dado". Llovía torrencialmente. Kate estaba de rodillas, lloraba sin consuelo "Perdón" musitó. Ambos la miraban severamente. Castle tenía en la mano el anillo de Kate, lo dejó caer al suelo y cuando impactó sonó como un disparo. Estaba tumbada en aquel cementerio. El pecho le sangraba. Caslte y su segunda esposa la miraban. Él tenía el brazo pasado por el hombro de ella, parecían tan felices. "Ayúdame" "Ayúdame por favor" cada vez sangraba más y más. "Rick por favor me muero". La feliz pareja empezó a reír. Cada vez era más desagradable el sonido de sus risas se volvía metálico y chirriante. Cayó al suelo, miró a un lado y a otro, estaba a salvo. Suspiró aliviada. Kate se pasó las manos por la cara, había llorado. Se introdujo la mano por la blusa. La cicatriz seguía en su sitio y no sangraba. Estaba de rodillas y se incorporó ¿habría despertado a Castle?. Aún no había amanecido la habitación seguía en penumbra. Corrió la cortina pero Rick no estaba, había una nota en la almohada. "Kate nos vemos en tu apartamento, quisiera hablar sobre lo nuestro. Firma Richard Edgar Castle". Dudó. ¿Se habría hecho realidad parte de su pesadilla? Su madre no podría venir a juzgarla porque estaba muerta. Pero Rick sí. No había resuelto el caso y eso le carcomía por dentro. Cogió la chaqueta y notó que no estaban las llaves de su apartamento, Castle las ha cogido pensó.

Llamó a la puerta y abrieron, pero aquello le sorprendió aún más. Era Ryan.

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?- Exclamó Kate al verle.

- Sh… Están durmiendo. – y apuntó con un dedo al sofá. Esposito dormía en la mitad del sofá con las piernas sobre un sillón. Castle por el contrario estaba sentado en otro sillón con las piernas extendidas en el sofá. Tenía la chaqueta echada sobre el cuerpo.

- Maldito niño, déjame en paz- dijo Castle entre sueños.

- ¿Porqué no le dices que se marche?- Preguntó Kate

- Si eso haré.- respondió Rick y siguió durmiendo.

- ¿Eso es normal? - preguntó Ryan.

- Si, ¿le ha dado el payaso ya su globo?- Ryan se quedó desconcertado.- Déjalo, es igual. No es por ser descortés, pero ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- Ryan empezó a farfullar.

- Bueno tenemos unos días libres Javi y yo. Y bueno Castle nos llamó anoche pidiéndonos información sobre cierto senador. Ellos se quedaron hasta tarde y yo he llegado hace poco, quería pasar la noche con…-

- Te entiendo. ¿Pero sabes que estás metiendo las narices en un asunto federal?- dijo Kate con cierta malicia y una sonrisa.-

- Bueno si quieres nos vamos y disfrutamos de los días que tenemos Espo y yo.-

- No, os necesito.-

- Estúpido payaso, dame de una vez el globo- gritó Rick.

- La próxima vez espérale detrás de una esquina y se lo quitas.- comentó Ryan.

- Esa idea es estúpida, el payaso es un mago- Castle masculló algo más y siguió durmiendo.

- Eh, Kevin. Gracias.- dijo Kate con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Quieres café?- Ryan asintió. Charlaron sobre los acontecimientos que habían pasado a lo largo del tiempo que no se habían visto. Los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a asomar. Y uno iluminó la cara de Castle, que parpadeó y respiró hondo, se acababa de despertar.

- ¿Buenos días, y las tortitas?-

- Coge algo del frigorífico tenemos trabajo por delante, Castle- dijo Kate. Pero no le escuchó porque empezó a remover en los cajones. El ruido despertó a Esposito.

- Buenos días- el "días" se alargó en un bostezo, se frotó los ojos y suspiró. – Dice Castle que nos echabas de menos-

- A ti especialmente no, si soy sincera.-

- Sabes que soy el número uno ¿cómo no ibas a echarme de menos?- Kate rió, aquello le infundió ánimo. Tras días de trabajar con Stack más de una vez había pensado en los chicos. No era lo mismo. Un olor delicioso impregnó el ambiente, Rick había preparado tortitas finalmente.

- ¿Cómo vosotros, salvajes e incivilizados simios podéis empezar el día sin un buen desayuno?- dijo Rick mientras traía una bandeja repleta. Comieron entre risas, todo volvía a ser como antes. Todo no, Kate miró a Rick, que le devolvió la mirada. Ella le daba las gracias por todo, él respondía siempre. No, no todo era como antes.

- Pero bueno que tenemos aquí. ¿Acaso sólo nos quieres sólo por el interés? y no nos dices lo más importante.- dijo Javi mientras le cogía la mano a Kate para enseñarle a Ryan la alianza. – Tío, Castle este anillo es caro. Podías estirarte un poco con nosotros.-

- Ya os voy a dejar el Ferrari una semana, a cada uno ¿qué más queréis?

- Teniendo en cuenta que vamos a trabajar con vosotros en nuestro tiempo libre. ¿Qué tal dos semanas?- puntualizó Kevin.

- Está bien- cedió Rick

- Enhorabuena a los dos, os lo merecéis. Pero no nos habéis invitado al enlace y eso aumenta la deuda, ¿no Kevin?

- Yo diría que…-

- Ya está bien, tenemos trabajo por delante- Finalizó Bekett.

- Bueno en teoría ya no tienes poder sobre nosotros…- la mirada que echó Kate a Rick hizo que se callase- Si, parece que todavía estamos a tus órdenes-.

- Está bien voy a llamar a Stack- cogió el móvil y marcó. Se salió del salón y se fue a su habitación. Volvió con el gesto serio.

- ¿Bien habéis descubierto algo?- preguntó Kate.

- Examinamos las empresas que van a financiar a Braken, según los informes que tenías aquí. Todas están limpias, por lo cual sólo pueden ser una tapadera.- dijo Ryan.

- Pensamos que tendrían algún elemento en común pero tampoco hicimos nada. Siempre nos llevabais un paso por delante.- prosiguió Esposito.

- Hasta, que mi intelecto entró en juego. Verás cuando Braken me retuvo no fue sólo. Llevaba a alguien con él. Y resulta que ese alguien ha estado en todos los consejos de administración de las empresas. Bien de asesor, bien de director de alguna sección sin importancia de la empresa.- paró un instante y se tocó el pecho casi inconscientemente. – Braken me comentó que le gustaba actuar desde las sombras, ósea que no sería descabellado afirmar que este hombre fue quien ejerció la presión nuestro querido senador.-

- Eso no es intelecto, reconociste a aquel tipo.- comentó Kate.

- Bueno sin quitarme meritos he de añadir que cambió de identidad para cada una de las empresas que van a invertir en Braken.-

- Tratamos de seguirle la pista a sus identidades pero no obtuvimos nada.- dijo Ryan.

- O sea que nos planteamos la siguiente pregunta. Si ha estado en todos consejos de administración de las empresas algún rastro ha tenido que dejar.- Esposito y Castle chocaron las manos.

- Pero eran intempestivas cuando hicimos ese descubrimiento, así que decidimos descansar un rato y no importunar.- concluyó Castle.

- Bien Espo y Ryan empezad con las dos primeras empresas Castle y yo iremos a la tercera y con respecto a Stack va a ser hora de que me haga caso.-

- No sabes los sexy que te pones que cuando mandas.- dijo Castle. Ryan y Espo se fueron cuando recogieron sus pertenencias. Kate y Rick se quedaron a solas.

- Bueno es algo más que nada.- dijo Castle – Verás cómo todo esto se soluciona.-

- Sabes que has venido a mi apartamento, has cogido pruebas de un caso clasificado y las has compartido con gente que se supone no debería saber que estoy en esta ciudad. Sabes que lo más posible es que me despidan por esto.- Castle abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió ninguna palabra - Gracias.- Se acercó y le besó. Le puso una mano en el pecho y prosiguió – Ahora entiendo lo que me querías decir el otro día en el hospital- le acarició la mejilla y empezó a tocarle el pelo – No lo que vives, sino del modo en que lo vives, y también lo son las personas con quién lo haces.- Se besaron otra vez.

- Sabes que debo informar a los superiores. ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre compartir una investigación clasificada con esta gente?-

- Porque son mi gente y voy a resolver esto con ellos, te guste o no. Si quieres llama ahora mismo a los jefes y cuéntales lo que hice. Pero sabes que eso no me detendrá. Sabes que no voy a parar hasta cerrar este caso y me da igual si lo hago para los federales, para la policía o para mí misma.- Kate apretó los labios.

- No me dejas alternativa entonces- sentenció Stack. Salió de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí Rick miró a Kate y acto seguido agachó la cabeza. Empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta pero Kate le cogió la mano pero Castle se soltó y se fue. Kate suspiró, él necesitaba tiempo y lo entendía perfectamente, ella misma lo había necesitado antes. Stack llegó poco después.

- Mañana tienes una reunión con nuestros superiores. Llama a esos dos agentes que has enviado a las empresas y diles que paren. Toda la investigación está en punto muerto hasta mañana.-

- Bien-. Era ya de noche y Rick no había dado señales de vida así que fue a su casa, pero no estaba, fue a los columpios del parque pero tampoco estaba. Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza, se montó en el coche y se fue. Las lápidas blancas se extendían a lo largo del césped. Esa imagen era bastante macabra. Pero era la última bala y no la iba a fallar. Allí estaba él, justo donde ella había recibido el disparo dos años atrás. Avanzó hacia Rick, que levantó la cabeza.

- Lo siento.- sus ojos brillaban más que las estrellas. Kate avanzó hacía él y le cogió la mano. – Sígueme – dijo. Avanzaron hasta la tumba de Roy Montgomery. Bekett le soltó la mano a Castle y con la manga de la chaqueta empezó a limpiarla, las flores estaban marchitas así que las quitó.

- Hace dos años, en este lugar cambió mi vida. Pero hay algo que no cambió, algo que me enseñó Roy. Somos más que nuestros errores. Para nosotros no hay victorias, sólo batallas y que al final lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un sitio donde pelear y si tienes suerte encontrarás a alguien dispuesto para pelear contigo.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Llevo pocos días en el FBI pero una cosa he aprendido, ese no era mi bando, intenté cambiar el mío pero ya lo tenía, y lo más importante es que también tenía a alguien dispuesto a luchar conmigo.- Kate acabó estas palabras y le cogió la mano a Castle.

Sudaba, las gotas se iban acumulando en su pecho hasta que por el peso caían. Le cogió por la espalda y él, giró, poniéndose encima, empezó a besarle el cuello y a balancearse, ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda, empujó una última vez y todo se acabó. Ambos tenían el aliento entrecortado, ella se tumbó a su lado y empezó a dibujar círculos con su dedo, su pecho era un lienzo en el que sus pinceladas se escurrían, hizo lo propio en su espalda. La besó y volvió colocarse sobre ella, a lo que sonrió agradecida. Las velas hacían sombras sobre sus cuerpos, una de ellas calentaba un recipiente metálico, en el que había un aceite que inundaba la habitación con olor a jazmín. Kate se levantó un momento y fue a la cubitera dónde cogió el champán y bebió directamente de la botella, dejándola después en el suelo y llevándose el recipiente a la cama. No supo como saco de dentro las esposas, pero ella le amarró al cabecero, cogió un hielo y lo mordió, un hilo de agua corría por su comisura, empezó a pasarle el mismo hielo por el pecho. No pudo reprimir ese jadeo, él se sentía un conejillo de indias, pero en sus manos sólo podía ser bueno. El mismo trozo de hielo patinaba en sus pechos, guiado por sus dedos, se fijó cómo se deslizaba y como agua iba cayendo hacia su ombligo, intentó incorporarse chuparla pero las esposas se lo impedían, ella puso un pícara sonrisa.

El sol le dio en la cara. Lo de anoche fue una gloriosa locura pensó. Ella estaba de espaldas a la luz, aún dormía, se preguntó como la pantera que había anoche en su cama podría parecer en ese momento una niña pequeña e inocente que simplemente duerme. Richard Castle se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 parte uno. De vuelta a casa.

- Nos vemos en unas horas.- Kate le besó tiernamente y fue a embarcarse en el avión. Había asumido su destino con calma, no quería estar en los federales, si tenía suerte quizás podría volver a la doce. Pero era un sueño utópico y los sueños son sólo estelas en el cielo. Antes hubiese luchado por aquel puesto. Pero al diablo, no es lo mismo andar sola que hacerlo con los mejores. Subió al avión y tomo su asiento, le había tocado ventanilla. Abrió la boca para que no se le taponasen los oídos.

Aquello no era real, pero ojala lo fuese, como el tiempo que durase aquella visión en su mente. Él agua le acariciaba los tobillos, corría una ligera brisa que le acariciaba el pelo, le besaba el cuello y le hacía sentir en paz con el entorno que le rodeaba. La arena de la playa era blanca, a lo lejos en horizonte había un castillo, rodeado de arboles y más al fondo había una montaña cubierta de nieve. El atardecer bañaba todo de un tono rojizo, de entre el mar empezaron a surgir flores de loto que se posaban suavemente en la orilla y en el horizonte apareció un hombre, era Rick que se iba acercando lentamente, llevaba el torso desnudo, sólo tenía puesto un pantalón. Parpadeó un instante y cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a ella. Le besó y empezó a deshacerle el nudo de su túnica de seda lentamente. Empezó a escucharse un sitar, no sabía de donde procedía aquella música pero su ritmo era lento y relajante. Rick le tumbó en la arena, abrió completamente la túnica que Kate llevaba puesta. Levantó su mano derecha que estaba llena de distintos colores y comenzó a dibujarle algo en vientre. Era una flor de loto, el centro de la flor estaba en su ombligo, de color amarillo. Los pétalos se extendían alrededor, de un rosa pálido bellísimo. Con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda trazó una línea sinuosa que se extendió hasta donde estaba su corazón y cuando el dedo llegó a su destino cambió de mano, empezó a dibujar un nenúfar. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa. Verdad?" preguntó Rick, "Si, que mi corazón dará soporte a algo hermoso que está creciendo en mi interior" respondió Kate complacida y sonriente.

Habían aterrizado, hubo un suave balanceo que le agitó la cabeza y le despertó. Estaba en la capital del país. El otoño se había echado encima más rápido de lo que Kate estimó, agradeció tener un abrigo. Pidió un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto e indicó su destino. Cuando llegó se acordó de la primera vez que entró allí, en aquella ocasión se despidió de Rick, ahora lo haría de su trabajo, la vida es cíclica al fin y al cabo. Abrió la puerta y se identificó ante el guarda de seguridad.

Subió a la quinta planta y puso rumbo a la puerta de su jefe. Cerró los ojos un momento y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante- Kate cerró la puerta y fue a la silla que había frente al escritorio, se sentó.

- Sabe que esto le va a costar el puesto. –

- Lo sé, no hay excusa posible para mi comportamiento – dijo Kate serenamente.

- Sabía de sobra que si se veía incapacitada para este caso le podríamos relevar perfectamente. Pero usted no sólo no ha desoído mis consejos si no que ha violado la norma más importante ¿Por qué?-

- Durante años de mi vida he trabajado con esos hombres, les debía mi lealtad y mi respeto. Por ello al ver que el caso no avanzaba contacté con ellos.-

- Eso le honra. Además ha conseguido una pista fiable para el caso. Por ello no vamos a presentar cargos. Lo único es que no podrá volver a trabajar para ningún cuerpo de seguridad del Estado. –

- Lo comprendo- Kate estaba serena. Sabía lo que iba a pasar pero, había asumido tranquilamente su destino.

- Está bien, eso es todo, entrégueme sus armas identificación y teléfono.- Kate sacó sus pertenencias y las puso sobre la mesa. – Y dígale al agente Stack que pase, debe estar en la puerta esperando-. Kate salió de aquel despacho y vio a su antiguo compañero. Parecía desolado y percibió destellos de lágrimas en sus ojos. No le dio tiempo a transmitirle el mensaje pues entró sin mediar palabra. Salió del edificio y una racha de aire le sorprendió por lo que cruzó sus brazos para cederle el menor calor posible. Tenía unas horas libres antes de volver a casa, sólo pensaba en estar con Rick, pero entonces recordó el sueño que tuvo en el avión. Así que preguntó a un viandante dónde había una farmacia cercana. Tuvo suerte pues sólo a unas calles más adelante se encontraba su destino. Una campanilla sonó cuando la puerta le atropelló. El farmacéutico le recibió con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días señorita. ¿En qué puedo atenderle?-

- Quisiera un test de embarazo.- el dependiente fue a buscarlo a la trastienda, mientras tanto observó un pequeño detalle de la farmacia. Una báscula para bebés. Se acercó a ella y la tocó. Los números empezaron a moverse cómo locos. Por un momento se imaginó yendo con Rick a pesar a un bebé, no puedo evitar sonreír.

- Aquí tiene son diez dólares.- Kate sacó el dinero y pagó al hombre. – Espero que tenga buena fortuna- le dijo.

Entró en una cafetería que había cerca, pidió un café y preguntó si podía usar el baño. Ante la respuesta afirmativa fue a él. Cinco minutos salió tenía la cara un poco desencajada. No sabía que sentía, quizá un poco de todo por eso estaba tan confusa. Miedo, ternura, inseguridad, felicidad y muchas cosas más se agolpaban en su pecho. Salió de la cafetería, no escuchó a la camarera quejarse pidiendo que le abonara la bebida. Corrió, corrió durante mucho tiempo sin rumbo. Quizá su subconsciente le traicionó de algún modo, pues había cruzado el parque Glover Archbold y en ese momento se encontraba delante de la casa que Rick iba a comprar para la vida que iban a tener ella y él en la capital. Por un instante se imaginó una escena, ella estaba sentada en el porche en un balancín de jardín, cubierta por el sol gracias al pequeño toldo que tenía el ornamento, Rick mientras tanto jugaba con una niña pequeña en la hierba del jardín, la Kate de ese momento lucía radiantemente una sonrisa. Parecía que todo era cómo debía. La Kate real cerró los ojos y regresó por donde había venido.

En el avión pasó todo el trayecto mirando por la ventanilla. Las nubes se amontonaban cómo algodón muy blando sobre un enorme lago de agua azul o parecían la espuma de un capuchino cuando sobrevolaban la tierra. Las gotas de rocío se acumulaban en el cristal, acababan de traspasar una nube. Llegó a Nueva York y antes de ver a Castle debía hacer algo.

"Vincit omnia veritas". Kate se enjugó una lágrima que salió sin permiso.

- Aquí estoy otra vez mamá, después de todo. Ahora voy a ser yo la madre, tengo miedo y dudas. No quiero que me pase lo que a ti. No podría perdonarme perder la vida y que la persona que está en mi interior sufra por ello.- hizo una pausa y se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Pero más que miedo estoy agradecida de poder tener a Rick en todo esto. También estoy feliz pensando en el futuro. Creo que al final de todo podré ser feliz, la única espina que tengo es que no podré cerrar el pasado, pero tampoco puedo aferrarme a él, por ello vengo a disculparme. Sé que te hice una promesa, pero creo que es el momento de romperla, espero que puedas entenderlo.- Kate sonrió y al mismo tiempo no pudo contener las lágrimas.- Me acuerdo de cuando me diste aquella charla sobre los chicos. Por aquel entonces todo era distinto, ahora esa felicidad tiene el mismo molde, pero no el mismo contenido.- Se apoyó sobre la lápida y se puso en cuclillas. – Gracias por todo, lo único que podría pedir es que estuvieses aquí. Pero creo que estás orgullosa de mí y eso me basta. –

Pensó en pedir un taxi, pero no, prefería pasar. Su paseo fue bonito, el atardecer le iluminaba de una manera especial, era verdad eso de que las mujeres embarazadas se ponían más guapas. Kate parecía una luz que iluminaba un camino oscuro. Empezaba a asomar el ocaso porque el cielo se había pintado de rojo en el horizonte, la noche se estaba arreglando para salir y Kate recibió una llamada de Rick

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Quizá no podría ir mejor en mucho tiempo.- respondió Kate, su voz transmitía paz.

- Ven cuanto antes a mi apartamento. Necesito hablarte de algo- Rick sonaba preocupado.- Te quiero. – Kate se quedó un poco decepcionada quería disfrutar un poco más de su paseo. Llamó al timbre y abrió Rick. Le invitó a pasar con gesto. Había algo distinto en el salón. Un hombre mayor sentado en el sillón.

- Kate este es mi padre, Jackson Hunt, trabaja para la CIA-

- Hola Katherine, un placer conocerte.- Jackson le ofreció la mano, pero Kate no la aceptó. Pareció quedarse un poco decepcionado, así que dibujó una media sonrisa. Rick se quedó mirando parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

- Está bien, por hoy me despido muchacho-

- Podrías quedarte a cenar seguro que ha sido un mal entendido.- Rick miró a Kate con ira. Pero su padre había tomado una decisión así que se despidió cortésmente y cerró la puerta

- ¿Qué se supone que te pasa? Es mi padre por el amor de Dios-

- ¿Y qué?, ¿A que ha venido después de tantos años? –

- Se retira este año después de su última misión y decidió pasar a verme. Soy su hijo y está haciendo lo correcto.-

- ¿Seguro? Después de dejar que te criaras sin él.

- No, sabes de lo que hablas me ayudó a rescatar a Alexis cuando la secuestraron.-

- ¿Y seguro que él no estaba implicado?-

- Sólo te pido que seas racional Kate-

- Lo estoy siendo, el problema es que tu no lo eres-

- ¿Qué hay de malo en tener ilusión en volver a tu padre tras casi un año y medio sin saber de é?-

- Te lo digo por mi propia experiencia, lo peor es sentir que te lo arrebatan por cualquier circunstancia.- Kate se acercó y besó a Rick en la mejilla - Nos vemos mañana.- y Kate salió por la puerta.

Capítulo 6 parte dos. Rompiendo el pasado.

Kate dormía le despertó el zumbido del móvil. Era un mensaje de Rick, "he quedado con mi padre en la cafetería de siempre, ven si te apetece". Si pudiera entender Castle que sólo quería su bien, ella tenía sobrada experiencia sobrada en el dolor de la perdida. Ella sabía que su padre volvería a irse, entonces Rick se hundiría. Se había ilusionado más de la cuenta, no le culpaba por ello, pero lo había hecho demasiado y un hombre de la CIA no podía ofrecerle una estabilidad, seguramente se volvería a ir cuando acabase de hacer lo que hubiese venido a hacer. Así que se vistió y fue a la cafetería. En la distancia vio cómo Rick y Jackson charlaban amigablemente y reían. Se acercó y cesó la conversación, por un momento se sintió una extraña en medio de donde no le habían llamado. Rick sonrió y le ofreció una silla a su lado. Kate tomó asiento.

-Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar.- Jackson suspiró un momento.- Bien como ya sabéis esta es mi última misión y tiene que ver con vosotros. Hace tiempo que tuviste un problema con un asesino al que llamabais 3XA. – Kate cerró los ojos un momento, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. – En vuestro último encuentro no murió y por lo que se ha vuelto a la ciudad.- Mi última misión es matarle y asegurarnos que pasa de verdad.- Rick se sintió desolado, los temores más oscuros que guardó ese día en que creyó verle morir se hicieron realidad. Lo peor es que venía ahora, ahora que todo parecía ir bien. – Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero debemos ser realistas y afrontar la situación.-

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?- preguntó Kate.

- Lleva un tiempo en la ciudad ósea que ya estará construyéndose su identidad para atacar. Pero es un maníaco y temo que esta vez no se ande con reparos y haga un ataque directo y frontal.

- Eso no puede ser, no sería su estilo.- dijo Rick.

- Lo sé, pero esta vez no podemos dejar nada al azar. Tomad – dijo dándole un arma a cada uno- Lo primero es empezar a repasar los acontecimientos de este último año. – pero eran tantos, la boda, el secuestro de Alexis, el caso de Bracken.

- ¿Y si?...- Rick dudó un momento

- ¿Y si se ha infiltrado en el FBI?- concluyeron Rick y Kate al unísono. Sus miradas se captaron, aquello les resultaba bastante familiar.

- Sería muy complicado.- dudó Jackson.

- Si pero ese tipo es un experto, sabe cómo hacer perfiles falsos sin dejar rastro alguno. Si se metía en los federales tendría acceso a Kate, sabemos de sobra que primero le gusta dañar el entorno de las personas a las que marca como objetivo. Primero sería Kate, luego quien sabe Alexis, mamá- los ojos de Jackson se iluminaron de manera distinta, Kate lo captó- y por último sería yo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando iba a comprar la casa me dijeron que alguien estaba muy interesada en ella y si no en una del entorno. Volvería a ser la sombre que fue a nuestro lado que no supimos distinguir, como cuando se hizo pasar por policía.

- Está bien, yo me encargó del FBI y vosotros investigad vuestro pasado-

Rick pareció aliviado cuando colgó el teléfono.

- Bien, mi madre y Alexis están bien.-

- ¿Qué tal estás tú?

- Tengo cosas más importantes que preocuparme de mi mismo en este instante.- dijo Castle

- ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

- Sí, se que irá cuando todo esto acabe, pero quisiera disfrutar de esto un poco más. Así que discúlpame si lo hago mal. –

- No quiero verte sufrir eso es todo.-

- Lo sé, durante años crecí pensando que podría ser mi padre. Cuando supe que existía, que era real y a lo que se dedicaba entendí muchas cosas.- suspiró.- A él le debo mi obsesión de la estabilidad. De cerrar el pasado para que en futuro no pueda venir a derrumbarte.- Kate abrazó Rick, en ese momento abrazó a una persona más humana que nunca.

- Entonces es hora de que lo hagamos.- dijo Bekett. Investigaron varios días más pero su pasado no revelaba nada, la única pista medianamente sólida era una corazonada de Rick que su padre había ido a comprobar. A media tarde Jackson llamó, diciendo que tenía algo que se verían en una hora en el apartamento de Rick. Puntual, llamó a la puerta y se sentó en el sofá, parecía infinitamente fatigado.

-No ha sido fácil, pero tengo toda la información que necesitamos.- resopló – Ya no estoy para estos trotes. Tu corazonada era cierta, tras filtrar todos los nuevos agentes que habían ingresado en el FBI en este último año encontré uno que daba con el perfil que describiste, vivió un tiempo cerca de la casa que ibais a comprar, pero cuando despidieron a Kate tardó poco en mudarse aquí a Nueva York. Esos federales tienen un buen sistema de seguridad por eso he tardado tanto.-

- Ahora sólo tenemos que ir a su casa y preguntarle si es él el asesino que tanto buscamos- dijo Rick irónicamente.

- Es él estoy seguro.-

- ¿En que se basa?-

- Querida soy espía hasta ahora mis corazonadas han resuelto más de un caso y me han salvado el culo también en más de lo que crees.-

- ¿Bien pues a que esperamos?-

- Este hombre vive en un barrio residencial a las afueras. Tendremos que ser discretos.-

La noche los envolvía, unas pocas luces iluminaban la calle y estaban sentados en el coche esperando. Había una luz que iluminaba el interior de la casa.

- Voy a ver si observo algo por la casa.- dijo el padre de Castle – Esperadme aquí. Pasaron los minutos y su padre no volvía. Entonces una de las puertas traseras se abrió. Castle que estaba atrás no pudo reaccionar pues un cañón estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Kate echó mano a la pistola pero antes de que pudiera desenfundarla. Notó que algo se apretaba en asiento, algo con forma de pistola.

- No se mueva un solo centímetro y conduzca rápido. – Kate obedeció arrancó y avanzó el coche se fue en mitad de la noche.

- Veo que han traído a alguien más para jugar, pero esta vez. No habrá posibilidad de error, no sé cómo me han descubierto, pero no importa. Ahora acabaré lo que empecé hace tiempo- habían salido del residencial y se encontraban en un vertedero.

- Dejen lentamente sus armas en el suelo del coche, señorita Bekett usted en el suelo del asiento del copiloto. – Kate noto que conforme se iba moviendo el arma que le apuntaba hizo lo mismo. Ambos soltaron sus armas casi al mismo tiempo. – Ahora bájense tranquilamente del coche y no intenten huir, pues los mataré en el intento. Obedecieron y se bajaron. – Colocaos al lado de ese viejo bidón.- pusieron rumbo a viejo cilindro oxidado. Por el camino Rick le susurró a Kate.

- Necesitamos tiempo.- Kate captó lo que quería decir Rick.

- Dinos, ¿cómo sobreviviste? –

- He de reconocer que tuve suerte, pero conseguí sobrevivir, el resto fue fácil fue hacer lo de siempre una nueva identidad, un nuevo pasado.- dijo el 3XA en tono seco.

- Sólo que esta vez fallaste, dejaste una pista que nos ha llevado hasta ti. Has fracasado. – Kate se quedó de piedra al ver la frialdad de Castle para jugar frente a su ejecutor, iban a morir y cómo demonios podía ponerse a provocar a su asesino.-

- Si, pero vosotros vais a morir ósea que tampoco importa demasiado que haya fallado-

- Pues si nos vas a matar no te jactes de que lo haces con un plan elaborado, es obvio que has fracasado en tu plan y si nos vas a matar es por un despiste nuestro. – Rick finalizó esta frase riéndose. Ahora Kate sabía a lo que Rick con lo que jugaba, con el ego de su asesino tal vez tendrían una oportunidad. El verdugo sin identidad se acercó y con furia propinó un culatazo a Rick en la mejilla, era su oportunidad Kate le dio una patada en el costado que le dejó sin aire. Pero el 3XA sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le dio a Kate un golpe que la tiró al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero el sonido de los gatillos retrocediendo se lo impidió.

- Se acabó- dijo apuntando a ambos.- Despedíos del…- un sonido cortó el aire, y el cuerpo del 3XA cayó al suelo. Una bala atravesó la noche y su cabeza pero no se había oído su procedencia. Ambos suspiraron había estado cerca.

- Creo que tiene sus ventajas tener un padre que sea espía.-dijo Rick con sorna. Kate no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír, estaba viva por poco. A la tarde siguiente y tras un almuerzo entre padre e hijo en el que Kate decidió no intervenir, Jackson se estaba despidiendo en el apartamento.

-Papá bajo tu equipaje al taxi- dijo Rick con tristeza.

-Está bien de acuerdo. Dame un momento- hizo una pausa. Y cuando vio que su hijo bajó con la maleta de dirigió a Kate – ¿Katherine puedes venir un momento?, no te he caído bien pero mi hijo te quiere y eso es bastante para mí, es difícil criarse sin un padre, pero creo que es más duro aún que te arrebaten a alguno de ellos. Algún día nacerá ese hijo y sé que seréis unos padres grandísimos. Espero que no me guardes rencor, durante mi vida no he podido dejar mi pasado atrás por eso es por lo que no he podido estar con la que es mi familia Martha, Rick o con Alexis, más de una vez pensé en dejar mi trabajo y ser para ellos la persona que se merecían. Pero mi pasado no me lo permitía Por ello quiero darte esto cómo regalo de boda- sacó de su bolsa una carpeta. -Aquí está toda la información que necesitas para encerrar a Bracken, todo lo que reuniste en tu casa y algo más. Sólo necesitas demostrar lo de las que hacía en las empresas. Te doy esto para que puedas dejar el pasado atrás, para que tengas esa oportunidad que yo no pude.- Kate se quedó sin palabras. Sólo pudo preguntar una cosa

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada?

- Porque las mujeres se ponen mucho más guapas cuando se quedan embarazadas.-


	7. Chapter 7

Se despertaron. Kate estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos. Ella estaba despierta sonreía ampliamente. Había pasado una semana desde que se había ido el padre de Rick.

- Tengo un par de noticias que darte.-

- Está bien, tú dirás- Se levantó abrió un cajón y de él sacó una carpeta de color marrón. Castle se incorporó un poco y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero. Kate avanzó dejó la carpeta sobre la cama y se metió junto a Castle. Acercó la carpeta y la abrió. Se quedó alucinado, no podía ser.

- Esto es… ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-

- Tu padre nos dio su regalo de boda- Ahí estaba frente a él, el pasaporte a lo que tanto anhelaba, un futuro con Kate, un futuro tranquilo sin tener que preocuparse de sufrir por la vida de Kate o la suya propia. Aún estaba boquiabierto cuando Kate tomó su mano y con mimo la puso sobre su vientre. La cara de incredulidad se acentuó aún más y poco a poco se transformó en una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás?...-

- Si, papá- Rick empezó a reír, primero poco a poco luego no pudo contenerse.

- Esto es maravilloso.- Kate sonreía, había un tono de timidez reflejado en su cara. Así que iba a ser padre otra vez y esta vez no sabría describir la sensación, no es que no quisiese a Alexis, más incluso que a su vida, pero Kate iba a ser madre y ambos estarían juntos pasase lo que pasase. Abrazó a Kate y la besó.

- Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.- dijo mientras que su dedo índice recorría la comisura de sus labios. Cerró los ojos un instante e imaginó cómo sería todo. Todo estaría lleno de luz, los días serían un lento peregrinar hacia la vejez junto a Kate y su hija o hijo hasta que este se separase de su lado y emprendiese su camino.

- Lamento romper el momento, pero tenemos que acabar esto. Debemos demostrar la pista de que Bracken ha usado las empresas para su montar toda esta trama. Había pensado en dárselas a Espo o Ryan una vez que tengamos todos los datos y que esto acabe para siempre. No quiero volver a la policía, no ahora que vamos a ser padres. Quisiera ser la madre que una vez se me escapó entre los dedos, por ello no puedo volver allí.- dijo Kate en tono melancólico. Rick lo comprendió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces que así sea.- concluyó. Kate se fue a la ducha y él aprovechó para hacer el desayuno. Hizo tostadas, tortitas, café, zumo, sacó los cereales y los puso en un bol, frió un poco de panceta junto a unos huevos y cogió la botella de leche. Estaba nervioso y emocionado así que con prisa lo puso todo sobre la mesa. Kate bajó lentamente y miró extrañada la mesa.

- ¿Va a desayunar aquí un regimiento?- preguntó.

- Bueno, no sabía que podrías querer así que hice un poco de todo.- dijo trabadamente Rick. Kate se sirvió un poco de café y cogió una tostada. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaron picardía, pero Rick no se dio cuenta.

- ¿Sabes?, te falta lo más importante. Y no me daré por satisfecha hasta que me lo traigas.- el horror se reflejó en la cara de Rick.

- ¿Qué? ,¿Qué puede faltar? está todo. – repuso Rick en sus ojos había un ápice de desesperación

- No, todo no. Creo… sí creo que debe ser eso, es un antojo de chocolate y no hay. Te lo comiste tú ayer.- dijo Kate seriamente. Rick cerró los ojos con rabia, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Fue corriendo al dormitorio y se cambió bajó a la velocidad del viento y cuando estaba poniéndose bien el cuello de la camisa para salir Kate empezó a reír, eso le hizo pararse en seco. Giró sobre sus pasos y vio a Kate sentada en el sofá riendo sin poder contenerse.

- Muy graciosa- avanzó y se sentó en el sillón a su lado. Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Vale estoy embarazada, más de una vez necesitaré que me ayudes y que me cuides pero no creo que haciendo eso- señaló a los platos que se amontonaban en la mesa- sea lo mejor. ¿No crees?.

- Si, tal vez tengas un poquito de razón, pero no sabía qué hacer para complacerte.-

- Quizá esa sea una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Que siempre tratas de sacarme una sonrisa-.

Kate arrancó el coche, y avanzaron por la calle, Rick seguía observando el informe.

-¿Cómo demonios sabría mi padre que íbamos a proteger la memoria de Montgomery? No aparece nada sobre él.-

- Bueno, después de saber que tu padre ha sido un espía la mayor parte de tu vida y que vino a ayudarnos porque estabas en peligro, para volver a ausentarse, la verdad no lo sé. Creo que la pregunta es por donde empezamos-

- Mejor por la empresa de electrónica.- Sonó el móvil de Kate, debió ser algo importante pues viró bruscamente y cruzó a la calle que giraba a la izquierda. Condujo hasta una cafetería, parecía llevar allí cien años, los rótulos estaban desgastados por el paso de los años y alguna de sus bombillas se veía que estaban rotas a pesar de ser de día. La pintura estaba caída en algunas zonas dejando ver los ladrillos con que fue construido el edificio, al igual que la pintura algunas persianas mostraban el interior sin ningún pudor pues le faltaban listones. Rick pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para ambientar un asesinato en una de sus novelas. Entraron, la campanilla de la puerta sonó más como un cencerro que a lo que realmente debía emular. Miró sólo dos mesas ocupadas, en una había un señor mayor que tomaba café tranquilamente. En la otra había un hombre vestido de calle y que llevaba una gorra y gafas de sol. Era el agente Stack.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Inquirió Castle, había un punto de ira en su voz

- Si tiene la amabilidad de tomar asiento- mientras decía esto levantó su vista por encima de las gafas de sol. – Verá que lo que quiero es hacerles una propuesta.- Rick y Kate tomaron asiento, mientras tanto Stack bebió un poco de café. – Mis superiores se quedaron, bastante impresionados con la pista de las empresas, me han ordenado seguirla. Cuando leí su historial y supe lo de su caso y que su madre estaba involucrada, me pareció correcto invitarle a solucionarlo.-

- ¿Te pareció correcto?- preguntó Kate- ¿O hay alguna razón más en ello?

- Mis razones son sólo mías.- repuso secamente Braken.

- ¿Es un homenaje a ella, verdad?- dijo Rick en un tono que sólo usaba para infundir ánimos. Stack retiró una mano de la mesa. – No, no debes ocultarlo, se demasiado sobre eso créeme.- Kate le miró con extrañeza ¿cómo sabía Castle que Stack había estado casado si no llevaba alianza desde que lo conoció ella misma. Rick captó la mirada.- Lleva sudor seco en una forma perfectamente circular en el dedo, esa negrura sólo puede indicar que se puso el anillo de compromiso, pero sus dedos no eran los mismos que llevaron tiempo atrás esa sortija, por eso le estaba apretada y no podía transpirar la piel en esa zona, sudó y hasta hace poco no se lo quitó. Quizá hasta que tuvimos esta reunión y si quiere ayudarte Kate, sólo puede decir que ella ha muerto, tú eres su símbolo para hacer lo correcto por última vez.- conforme Castle había avanzado en su teoría las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Stack hasta que Rick la finalizó que se había derrumbado y lloraba sin consuelo sobre su brazo. Kate cogió el brazo sobre el que lloraba.

- Lo siento- dijo Stack entre balbuceos- durante años de mi vida interpuse el trabajo a ella y murió sola. Cuando llegué al hospital era demasiado tarde, los médicos me dijeron que no había ido nadie a verla. Debí estar con ella, pero una última vez preferí trabajar a estar con ella.-

- Pero estás buscando la redención, quizá tarde, pero lo haces, eso dice algo bueno de ti- dijo Kate – Estamos aquí para rendir homenaje a las víctimas, incluso a las de nuestros propios errores.- Pidieron una tila, pareció hacer efecto sobre Stack. Mejoró un poco y se recompuso. Cuando salieron por la puerta y llegaron al coche ya parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima, había soltado el veneno que llevaba dentro.

Kate abrió el maletero y abrió donde se suponía debía estar la rueda de repuesto, pero en lugar de ello estaba el informe que le entregó su suegro. Se lo pasó a Stack.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Y además tiene aún más información, incluso han accedido a nuestras bases de datos. Esto es un trabajo de alguien muy profesional. La CIA ha metido sus narices en esto.

- Digamos que es un regalo de boda pendiente- repuso Castle.

- Está bien, me vale- hizo una breve pausa y repasó algunos datos más.- Esta noche empezaremos. Según la información que tengo uno de los directivos implicados de Air Magna se queda hasta tarde, es la primera empresa de la lista. Su sede está el en World Trade Center. Ir por la calle no nos serviría de nada ese sitio está demasiado bien vigilado, y si os ven conmigo ya sabéis lo que pasará, este es mi último caso, quisiera retirarme dejando algo bonito.-

Estaban llegando al apartamento de Castle cuando Kate le dijo.

- Sabes demasiado sobre anillos de compromisos.-

- Quizá demasiado- repuso Rick con pesadumbre. Se tocó el dedo en el que llevaba la alianza- lo que también sé es que este es el último.- Kate sonrió agradecida y le cogió la mano.

El guarda de seguridad cayó en seco al suelo. Kate guardó su arma, el culatazo que propinó al pobre hombre que iba a montarse el coche le hizo retrasarse en su llegada a casa. Cogieron el ascensor, si todo iba según lo previsto debían de adormecer al segundo que estaría distraído en la garita. El ascensor era el principal fallo de seguridad de la empresa, daba al puesto de guardia una vez allí podrían hacer lo que quisieran con las cámaras y cómo era el FBI el que estaba actuando pocas pesquisas iban a sacar si denunciaban. El ascensor paró Castle iba delante. Pero el guarda no estaba distraído en su puesto. Su mala cena le había obligado a ir al baño, antes de que pudiese reaccionar Castle le propinó un puñetazo que lo tumbó. Agitaba la mano de dolor.

- Ves al final no voy a ser un estorbo.- dijo mientras se besaba un nudillo.

- No tenemos todo el día, Bekett vigile el perímetro. Yo voy revisar las cámaras- estaban en una sala enorme, por la subida calculó que estarían en la dos plantas por encima del hall. Anduvo con paso lento por la estancia, pistola en mano sobre una media altura, preparada por si se diese el caso. Pero algo le hizo detenerse, pasó por las hileras de mesas y se fijó en un detalle que había en la pared. Era una foto, en ella posaban Braken y el dueño de Air Magna. Sonríe, pensó, pronto será tu final. Se giró y notó como Castle le miraba preocupado. Ella sonrió, pareció que eso le complació pues aflojó los músculos de la cara.

- Bien, el sujeto en cuestión William Marcus, está en la quinta planta, he desactivado las cámaras, hagámoslo rápido y tendremos más tiempo para descansar para mañana-. Subieron, dieron al pasillo estaba lleno de puertas pero una al fondo tenía el contorno iluminado. Se pusieron alrededor de la puerta y se miraron. Los tres asintieron y Stack tiró la puerta de una patada.

- ¡Quieto FBI no se mueva!- William alzó las manos y las puso en su nuca. - Queremos información, si nos la facilita nos iremos conforme hemos venido y todos saldremos contentos.- El hombre ya mayor comenzó a tartamudear.

- ¿Que es todo esto?-

- No tiene que hacer preguntas, simplemente responderlas y nos iremos por esa misma puerta.- prosiguió Braken.

- No, hablaré sin un abogado.-

- No haga nada de lo que se arrepienta.- el tono era amenazante en Stack.

- William, cálmese podrá tener un abogado, si quiere pero déjenos hacerles unas preguntas primero.- la voz de Kate era suave y calmada.

- ¿Qué quieren y porqué irrumpen a estas horas?-

- Hubo un hombre que trabajó para ustedes- Kate acercó una silla y la puso junto a la mesa. Se había quedado enfrente del anciano, estaba otra vez jugando en casa.

- Rick por favor- Castle le acercó los informes que había sacado de una mochila que llevaba.- Este hombre Adam Malkovich trabajó para su empresa-

- Si, ¿le ha pasado algo?

- No, sólo queremos saber que cargos desempeñó para la empresa simplemente.- Rick se acercó a la máquina de agua que había y sacó un vaso lleno que ofreció a William. El líquido pareció tener propiedades positivas, pues el hombre se calmó y pareció más dispuesto a colaborar.

- Ese hombre estaba en I+D, consiguió que financiáramos un proyecto sobre aviones no tripulados, quería mejoras en las horas de autonomía y un mejor control de ellos.

- ¿Drones, así es?- William asintió.- Muchas gracias por su colaboración y disculpe las molestias- finalizó Kate.

- ¿Que va a pasar con los destrozos que han causado?- preguntó William, sonaba indignado.-

- Usted tiene unas cuentas que no nos están gustando en la capital, mejor será que arregle esos desperfectos usted mismo o tendremos que revisarlas más detalladamente.- dijo Stack con malicia. William palideció, parecía que iba a contratar a un carpintero.

Bajaron otra vez al aparcamiento, buscaron la salida que daba a un par de manzanas más allá del centro de comercio mundial. Los coches los habían dejado unas calles más adelante por precaución.

- Está bien. Por esta noche hemos acabado, id a casa a descansar. Por cierto, si todo esto se torciese he dejado una copia del informe en un lugar seguro. Id a la estación de autobuses del centro y con esta llave abriréis la taquilla quinientos veintitrés, ahora mismo iré a añadir la confesión de William.-

- John- Stack se giró. – Gracias – Kate le tocó en el brazo. Stack sonrió forzadamente y agachó la cabeza

- No hay que darlas- suspiró e irguió la cabeza- Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo-

Rick y Kate se montaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa de él. Estaban agotados.

- Cómo me gustaría darme un baño con algo de espuma, pero es tarde y la verdad sea dicha prefiero dormir.- dijo Kate mientras se masajeaba el cuello con la mano que había soltado del volante

- Dentro de poco podremos darnos todos los que sean necesarios.- dijo Castle tratando de animarle-

- Si, eso es verdad- notó que Castle le miraba al vientre.- He estado pensando, si fuese niño ¿qué te parecería que se llamase Richard en honor a cierto escritor de misterio?- Castle pareció ensancharse por momentos.

- La verdad pienso que no sería un mal nombre, ese escritor es rico, guapo y tiene a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sería para envidiarle. – la sonrisa de Rick se diluyó un momento, pareció dudar, pero al final lo dijo- y si fuese niña que tal llamarla Johana, para recordar que en este mundo hay esperanza?- si no llevase puesto el cinturón aquel frenazo le habría sacado por el cristal del coche.

- Baja un momento por favor- Kate parecía estar en shock, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos le brillaban. Rick se quedó mirando el infinito su sonrisa se esfumó. Tenía la esperanza de que Kate pudiera entender que lo hizo con la mejor de sus intenciones. Bajó y cuando cerró la puerta, el coche salió a toda velocidad, el aire que levantó le movió la chaqueta. Y allí se quedó Rick mirando cómo se perdía su esposa en mitad de la noche. Sabía que iría a esos columpios. Pero no sabía si era adecuado presentarse. Desde la primera vez que mencionó a su madre allá en la comisaría hace tantos años no se había hundido tanto. Pero debía hacerlo, no había alejado a aquel niño de su mente para acobardarse a última hora. Pensó que Kate debía ser hija de la lluvia, pues siempre que se entristecía llovía y aquella vez no era la excepción. Tuvo que llamar a un taxi para cubrir el camino que le quedaba. Dejó cincuenta dólares de propina y se despidió del taxista. La lluvia arreciaba y una ligera niebla empezó a levantarse, pero eso no mellaba su determinación. El suelo estaba embarrado y se movía con dificultad, la única ventaja era que el camino se lo sabía de memoria. La lluvia le caía con rabia.

- ¡Kate! ¡Kate por favor!- la lluvia caló su ánimo pues Rick empezó a llorar, pero sus lágrimas se las borraba las gotas que caían violentamente.- ¡KATE! – pisó y su pié se hundió por lo que cayó al suelo embarrado, sacó el pié con dificultad y se incorporó, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. - ¡No es justo Kate!- se pasó las manos con furia por sus ojos. Empezaban a vislumbrarse los columpios y una silueta sentada en ellos. – Kate...- empezó a correr, pero cayó otra vez más. Vio que la sombra se levantó y corrió hacia él. Se levantó una vez más y prosiguió estaba agotado, había sido una noche dura y correr por el barro la hacía aún peor. Vio que Bekett se acercaba, estaban ya a unos pocos pasos cuando ambos se resbalaron pero esta vez se abrazaron y se desmoronaron juntos, sus rodillas se hundieron un poco en contacto con el lodo.

- Perdóname, perdóname por favor- Castle apenas podía articular palabra pues tenía un nudo en la garganta que se deshacía poco a poco en lágrimas, pero no era sólo él. Kate lloraba sin consuelo. Ella le puso sus manos en sus mejillas, también su frente se apoyó en los labios de Rick.

- Me la arrebataron Rick, me quitaron a mi madre.- sus manos dejaron su cara para instalarse en la espalda, que apretó para descargar su furia - Por un momento cuando has mencionado su nombre, pensé que todo volvía a empezar. No quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero que tampoco la criatura que nazca lo haga.- miró Bekett a Castle a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaban el miedo, la angustia y el dolor que le seguía produciendo el pasado.

- No lo permitiré, no dejaré que eso pase te lo prometo. No volverás a cargar tu sola el peso del mundo, no mientras yo esté aquí. Lo siento Kate, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir. Pensé que…- pero no pudo continuar y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Era de día y Kate dormía. Se levantó y se duchó, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua, pero parecía limpiarle el alma del dolor que sufrió anoche. Cuando acabó bajó al salón, miró que todo estaba en orden, pero una cosa no, alguien había colado una nota bajo la puerta. "Su amiguito John Stack ya ha pagado el precio de jugar con fuego. Tienen veinticuatro horas para entregarme esos informes o su esposa y usted pagarán las consecuencias. La entrega han de hacérmela en la vieja fábrica metalúrgica de Iron&Lead de Nueva Jersey. Atentamente Senador y candidato a la presidencia William Bracken". Cayó de rodillas, Rick se quedó desolado pues todo había acabado. Cerró los ojos un momento que pareció alargarse hasta la eternidad más absoluta. Abrió los ojos, la solución ya estaba en su mente, miró el reloj del móvil le quedaban veintidós horas. Subió al dormitorio y se vistió, por suerte Kate aún dormía. Cogió el Ferrari, fue hacia la estación, aparcó en la puerta y se metió en el edificio. Fue a la taquilla y había cinco cintas en las que había grabado las confesiones de siete empresas más del informe de su padre. Parecía que Stack había echado sus últimas horas extra. Volvió a su casa. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí Kate le miró preocupada, llevaba una de sus camisas. Sin nada más debajo salvo la ropa interior.

- ¿Dónde has estado?-

- No hay tiempo, vístete. Date prisa Kate por favor.- subió con ella al cuarto se quitó la camisa y la vio en ropa interior, Dios mio que guapa es pensó, no pudo evitarlo y se acercó hacia ella. Kate le miró - ¿Me vas a decir que pas…- no pudo acabar la frase pues un beso se lo impidió, pero era algo más. Era pasión sin medida, que se extendió por el cuello y luego por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. – dijo Kate mientras se vestían

- Se acerca el final de todo esto, Stack ha muerto, ha sido Bracken, se presenta a la presidencia y quiere silenciar a los últimos testigos.- Kate cerró los ojos, su reacción fue muy parecida a la de él. La diferencia es que ella lloró sin consuelo. Pero Rick le cogió por los brazos con fuerza - Kate necesito que seas fuerte, que seas la Kate de siempre, esto no va acabará aquí te hice una promesa anoche y la voy a cumplir aunque le vaya la vida en ello. –

- Está bien- Kate se serenó un poco. – ¿Qué plan tienes?

- Que confíes en mí.- Rick dijo esto en un tono que pareció tocar el alma de Bekett, pues no hizo más preguntas.

Fueron a Nueva Jersey en el Ferrari. Buscaron alojamiento en un viejo motel, y fueron a comprar algo de comida. El día transcurrió y llegó la noche no paró de llover en todo el día. Kate se durmió al fin. Entonces Castle buscó en los cajones con cuidado, en uno de ellos había papel y un bolígrafo por fortuna. Comenzó a escribir.

_Queridísima Kate: _

_No sé por dónde empezar así que empezaré por el principio. Aún recuerdo cuando todo esto empezó. Quizá cómo un juego, en el que nos mirábamos y nos contábamos algo más que palabras. Cuanto me gustó ver que luchabas por abrirte a mí, aún sabiendo que tu pasado era turbulento. Podrías no esperar nada del mundo que tan mal te ha tratado. Pero nunca perdiste la fe o la esperanza en que el destino te reservaba a alguien. Dudaste, no te culpo, pues es de humanos y no somos perfectos. _

_Este último año ha sido extraño, difícil y muy hermoso. Me he alegrado al saber que por fin eras feliz aunque en algunos momentos has flaqueado. Casi hemos cerrado tu pasado y eso te permitirá tener la vida que debes. Sé que faltaré a mi promesa, pero quizá el destino quiso que nuestro cuento de hadas fuera ese tira y afloja y este último tiempo que ha sido el más feliz de mi vida por estar a tu lado completamente. _

_No puedo permitir que seas tú la que cargue con el peso del mundo una vez más. No puedo permitir que la vida que esperas de mi viva nuestro tormento de no tener la estabilidad que necesitábamos. A pesar de todo, el mundo seguirá, no se detendrá ante mi muerte y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. _

_¿Quién sabe cómo será todo después de esta hermosa y triste aventura? Quizá algún día cuando llegue tu hora y si me has esperado podré pasar a buscarte, para tener el tiempo que tanto hemos anhelado. Quizá podamos pasear por la orilla del mar, con el agua meciéndose en nuestros pies. Me consuelo pensando en que quizá nuestro tiempo no sea terrenal, sino que sea la eternidad la que nos espera. _

_Con respecto a nuestro hijo me da igual cómo se llame. Sé que serás una buena madre, una vez me dijiste que tu trabajo era honrar a las víctimas, pero yo no soy una de ellas, he elegido este destino para mí. Si alguna vez la criatura pregunta por su padre dile que estaré orgulloso, que no tiene que cumplir expectativas, pues los valores que le enseñes le encaminarán a hacer acciones correctas y ellas hablarán más que de sobra por él o por ella. _

_Me despido de ti pidiéndote disculpas, pues he sido un cobarde y no he tenido el valor de despedirme de ti en persona, pero no podría hacerlo. No podría ver que te despiertas cómo cada mañana y me miras sonriente por estar a tu lado. Hay muchas cosas efímeras que dejaré en esta vida, pero lo único que perdurará será mi amor por ti querida mía. _

_Siempre tuyo Richard Alexander Rodgers_

Releyó la carta una vez más, todo estaba en orden. Pensó en Alexis y en su madre, también ellas sufrirían. Pasó la noche en la que Rick se quedó contemplando a Kate durmiendo por última vez. El alba apuñaló a la noche dejando una herida abierta y rojiza, era la hora. Dejó la carta en la mesilla de noche y besó a Kate con ternura y esta se movió un poco y respiró profundamente, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Cogió el móvil y llamó a Espo – Oye tío, perdón por las horas pero necesito que me hagas un favor-. Apolo condujo al sol a un nuevo amanecer, los primeros rayos impactaron a Kate en la cara. Se despertó y no abrió los ojos no quería que la noche acabase para enfrentarse a su último día. Pasó el brazo por el lado de la cama dónde estaba Castle, pero no encontró nada.

- ¿Rick?- abrió los ojos y miró a ambos lados. No había nadie. -¿Rick?- este lamento se lanzó al aire y no obtuvo respuesta.

Su última compra. Una radio de segunda mano, que manera más tonta de gastar veinte dólares pensó. Avanzó los últimos metros, ante él se imponía la vieja fábrica siderúrgica. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró. El edificio era una vasta ruina abandonada a su suerte, pero aún se conservaba en pié. Vio que una puerta en que daba al tejado estaba abierta. Subió las escaleras y antes de pasar por el arco de la muerte miró hacia atrás. - Te quiero Katherine.- y su marcha fúnebre prosiguió.

Allí estaba, William Bracken, su victoria era inminente eso explicaba su sonrisa macabra.

- Bien señor Castle, veo que ha sido todo un caballero pero eso no salvará a su esposa, sólo alargará su sufrimiento.-

- Es la última oportunidad que tiene de redimirse Bracken – la risa diabólica del candidato era demencial.

- Enserio, ¿cree de veras que está aquí para dar órdenes o lecciones de moral?- sacó una pistola y disparó a Castle. La bala le alcanzó en la pierna y cayó, apretó fuerte la radio para que no sufriese daños, había una chimenea cerca así que se arrastró hacia ella para apoyar la espalda.

- Mire tengo que dar un discurso dentro de unas horas en Nueva York. Deme los informe y prometo rematarle rápido y su esposa no sufrirá.

- ¿Sabe? Me he olvidado de ellos en una comisaría de policía y por si acaso le daba por comprar policías la prensa los ha recibido también hace poco tiempo- La furia desorbitaba los ojos de Bracken. Rick cogió la radio y la encendió, sintonizó una emisora de noticias:

"Según un informe al que ha podido acceder esta cadena el Senador y candidato a Presidente William Bracken podría estar involucrado en una gran red tráfico de armas de alta tecnología, así como en otros escándalos, iremos ampliando la notica…". Rick no pudo escuchar el resto, dos balas se lo habían impedido. Vio como el senador corría. De su boca empezó a manar sangre que nacía de su interior, no oía nada empezaba a perder el tacto, aquello le era muy familiar. Aparecieron Alexis, Martha y su padre.

- Esto es el final, lamento no haberme despedido de vosotros.- Rick levantó un brazo torpemente sus funciones vitales le empezaban a fallar. Pero no había nadie allí era una ilusión creada para endulzarle la muerte. Alexis se acercó y beso a su padre en la mejilla, no lloraba, estaba feliz. Su madre se acercó y le abrazó, cuando dejó de estrecharle asentía con la cabeza. Ahora era el turno de su padre que le estaba poniendo bien el pelo pues lo tenía revuelto.

- Estoy orgulloso hijo mío, has demostrado más valor del que yo tuve- dijo esto y le abrazó. Los tres retrocedieron unos pasos y miraron hacia atrás. Era Kate, estaba más radiante que nunca y llevaba un niño de su mano. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él y el niño hizo lo propio.

- Mira este es papá- dijo Kate con una sonrisa.- Se parece bastante a ti.- el niño beso a su padre en la mejilla y sonrió. Rick miró a Kate.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Castle.

- No hay nada que disculpar- y le limpió la sangre que caía por su barbilla.

- Kate…- ese fue el último aliento de Richard Castle.

"Sabes John al final parece que todos tenemos nuestra recompensa. Cómo también la obtuvo William Bracken, tal día como hoy fue encerrado en prisión hace ya cinco años, el antiguo senador fue encarcelado en unos de los mayores escándalos recordados. Estaba implicado en todo tipo de delitos…". El coche paró, por lo que la radio también lo hizo. Una mujer bajó de él. Fue a la puerta trasera derecha y ayudó a bajar a un niño, apenas rondaba los cinco años. Llevaba puesta una gorra de policía y una pistola de juguete sobresalía en su bolsillo. Sujetaba una carta entre sus manos, su mirada se fundió con las hileras interminables de lápidas. Su madre empujó la verja y él pequeño pasó corriendo. Se internó por la vereda que había entre la hierba.

- ¿Queda mucho?- preguntó con inquietud el pequeño.

- No- su madre sonrió al decirle esto y lo cogió en brazos. Tuvo miedo al ver la lápida con un ángel. Su madre lo notó y lo abrazó más fuerte, no podía pasar nada malo si estaba mamá con él. Se internaron en el cementerio aún más, el terreno empezó a elevarse, en lo alto de aquel pequeño montículo había una sola tumba. La lápida era simple, de mármol blanco. En ella se leía "Richard Alexander Rodgers" y un espacio más abajo "Semper Vobiscum". Antes de la subida mamá le dejó en el suelo.

- Todo tuyo- le dijo mamá sonriente.

- Tengo miedo, vámonos.- protestó el niño.

- Tú querías venir. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás, de todos modos yo estaré sentada en aquel banco de cerca.- y con un dedo señaló a un asiento que había debajo de aquel gran árbol. El niño asintió y mamá le dio un beso. Empezó a subir, mamá por el contrario puso rumbo al banco, se sentó en él y sus manos se colocaron sobre sus rodillas. Tragó saliva, subió el tramo que le faltaba. Se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de la lápida. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar hasta que se lo pidió a mamá. Lo que ella no sabía, era, lo que él había escrito. Así que abrió el sobre que tenía entre sus manos con cuidado. Se había esmerado en hacer la caligrafía, papá iba a leer aquella carta y debía de entenderla. De todas maneras iba a leerla en voz alta, se lo había aconsejado mamá y mamá siempre daba buenos consejos. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

_Querido papá:_

_Ya sé que no nos conocemos. Me llamo Richard Roy Castle y tengo cinco años. Mi mamá dice que eras una buena persona y el padre más valiente del mundo. Ojala te pudiera conocer pero mamá dice que vives en mi corazón y que me parezco a ti, que cuando sea mayor seré como tú eras cuando tu vivías. También me dijo que debía ser bueno para que mis actos hablen por mí. Esto último no lo entiendo muy bien, pero sé que he sido bueno porque Santa Claus me ha traído el set de policía que quería. Hay veces que mamá coge una foto en la que estáis los dos y se pone triste, ojalá puedas ayudarme yo no quiero ver a mamá llorar. Cuando la veo así le doy un abrazo y entonces empieza a sonreír, a mi me gusta que mamá este contenta, por eso, le ayudo en lo que me pide, hago los deberes y me lavo las manos antes de comer y los dientes antes de acostarme. Espero que puedas contestarme a esta carta lo antes posible y si no puedes por lo menos haz que mamá no se ponga triste. _

_Richard Roy Castle. _

Una brisa sopló por el cementerio, el niño se giró y mamá estaba sentada en el banco con una sonrisa.

Epílogo:

Dobló aquel viejo pliego de papel que estaba amarillento, los años habían transcurrido inevitablemente y la mano que metió el papel tras el marco de aquella vieja foto era testigo de ello. Estaba arrugada su piel, pero los sentimientos era algo que no podía sucumbir al paso del tiempo. Nadie le había hecho estremecerse tanto con un simple beso. En esos días en que la memoria a corto plazo fallaba, había algo que no olvidaría jamás y es que Kate Bekett amaría por siempre a Rick Castle. Sus dedos debilitados por la edad recorrieron una vez más el cristal que emparedaba aquella imagen.

- No es lo mismo sin ti- una lágrima cayó sin vacilación- Hace cuarenta y cinco años que leí por primera vez esta carta en aquel desvencijado motel y a día de hoy podría recitarla de memoria. Mírame ahora, vencida por la edad y hablándole a una vieja foto- suspiró desahuciada- Mis días tocan a su fin y el mundo no sabrá lo mucho que sufrimos y lo mucho que nos amamos. Todo seguirá conforme lo establecido. Lo único que queda para demostrar que fuiste un gran hombre es tu hijo. En la distancia parece que estoy viendo tu fantasma. Se parece más a ti que a mí y con el paso de los años sus rasgos se han ido modelando haciendo un homenaje a tu memoria. Pero no es lo mismo.- Kate dejó el marco en mesilla de noche y se tumbó de lado en la cama.

- ¿Rick podría venir a mi despacho?-

-¿Si mi capitán?- Rick cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

- Cincuenta, señor. –

- Si, has sido un gran inspector de policía, superaste las cotas más altas, más incluso que las de tu madre, que lo dejó hace ya tanto tiempo- el capitán hizo una breve pausa.- Siempre has sido un policía diferente. Por ello quiero dejarte el cargo, quiero que seas el jefe de policía de esta comisaría.-

- No sé qué decir señor.-

- Diga que si simplemente-

Anne siempre había sido diferente, reservada, pero una persona totalmente distinta en la intimidad; impertinente, graciosa, infantil… Detrás de la máscara estaba la niña que se había negado a madurar, curiosa e inquieta y si imaginación era desbordante. Por ello estaba en aquel lugar, las oficinas de la editorial más importante del país.

- ¿Esta es su primera obra? –

- Si, así es-

- Veo que conoce el oficio –

- He ayudado a mi padre en más de una ocasión – hizo una pausa y continuó- Tiene usted que competir contra su abuelo-

- No lo creo, él era él, yo soy yo y aunque nos guste el misterio no creo que seamos tan iguales- Cuan equivocada estaba. Anne era Kate Bekett con el carácter de Richard Castle.

Kate se sentó en el sillón, acababa de terminar de leer el manuscrito de su nieta. Pareció que Rick le estuviese contando una historia, Anne era un calco a ella misma cuando era joven, pero ese carácter era de su abuelo. Miró por la ventana había un hombre vestido con chaqueta, camisa y vaqueros. Se encontraba en la distancia. ¿Qué haría su hijo frente a su edificio y no subía a verle?. Pero el teléfono sonó.

- Mamá-

-Abuela

- Tenemos una grandísimas noticias- prosiguió Rick

- Me van a publicar-

- Me van a ascender a jefe de policía.-

- Eso es maravilloso- Kate estaba muy emocionada- Hay que salir a celebrarlo ¿esta noche? Está bien- la velada fue muy amena, cuando terminaron de cenar dieron un paseo por el parque. Su nuera y su nieta iban unos metros más adelante.

- ¿Qué tal te va con la mejor arquitecto del país?-

- Mejor que nunca-

- Me alegro- dijo Kate en tono melancólico-

- Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

- No tengo nada que ocultarte hijo mío-

- ¿Porqué no rehiciste tu vida? Siempre has sido muy guapa.-

- Lo sé, pero una vez alguien me dijo que lo más importante no es lo vives, sino el modo en que lo haces. No podría amar a otro hombre cómo ame a tu padre y viviría una ilusión, que al final sería una mentira. ¿Por cierto que hacías esta mañana en frente de mi edificio?

- ¿Yo? Estaba tomando algo con los compañeros de trabajo, me manda recuerdos Esposito de su padre. A todo esto el bar sigue teniendo perdidas. He hablado con Alexis…- Kate dejó de escuchar supo que moriría sola, pero no cambiaría tantos años de soledad por los recuerdos. Siempre que abría la memoria en momentos de flaqueza y pensaba en su marido le daba el ánimo suficiente. Sólo lo cambiaría porque él estuviese aquí.

Pasaron unos días más, a la misma hora se asomaba aquella sombra por la calle, incluso un día llamaron a su puerta. Pero era su nieta había quedado con ella para tomar un café y hablar de sus cosas, ella fue a prepararlo todo, pues tenía un don especial para hacer café. Otra vez estaba aquel hombre frente al edificio, era igual que su hijo e igual que Rick en la distancia. Pero aquella vez no se desvaneció. Kate pestañeó un momento y dejo de escuchar a su nieta. Se levantó pues tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre iba a venir a verla, algo había cambiado, se sentía más joven, hacía tiempo que no se levantaba con esa agilidad. Abrió la puerta, era Richard Castle, el padre, quien estaba en la puerta sonriendo abiertamente y ofreciéndole su mano, invitándola a salir. Kate sonrió y no dejó de hacerlo cuando miró al sillón de dónde se había levantado, en él había una señora mayor con la mirada perdida en la ventana


End file.
